The Genie
by darkjessie543
Summary: Gaara the Demon king of the underworld, finds more than he bargained for while looking for an ancient artifact. A small shiny lamp containing an eternity of cruel amusement for him. "A-ano where a-am I-I?" She asked with wide eyes. "That doesn't matter now little one, but I do believe you owe me three wishes." He said looking down at her with an evil glint in his eye. Gaahina AU
1. Chapter 1

Sabaku no Gaara, better known as the fiery red haired demon king of the Underworld, was in the human realm again, this time he was here on a hunch that the legendary Diamond Saraphim resided in the sandstone caverns to the west of the desserts of Suna. This diamond is said to have belonged to the empress of Suna, a half-breed, centuries ago and can control the weather. This diamond could create huge sand storms, blizzards, could cause a heatstroke and huge lightning storms. As a child he had always been interested in powerful demon artefacts and although he was not after the diamond because he needed or wanted it, he still needed to find it to prevent any wondering human vermin from finding it and using it for their own benefit or against demons.

Growling, Gaara stood up and threw the useless sack of gems he had been searching through onto the ground. He stepped out onto the ledge and looked down to the next cave. He was about 100 metres above the sandy ground, in a place deep within the desert. He stretched out his large feathery black wings, each one about the same length as his body. He stalked forward and glided to the next cave, the wing feathers ruffled wildly in the wind and landed gracefully on the ledge in front of the cave.

Peeking inside, he checked for any booby traps or trip wires before he entered the cavern. The cavern was large with high ceiling made of stone that looked to be dripping from the ceiling, hard as a nail. He entered inside stepping forward and looked around at the piles of gold and gems, mostly worthless treasure, at least for a demon it was of no worth.

Gaara folded his ruffled wings and stepped towards a closed chest, while folding his left wing, he knocked one of the sandstone stalactites off of the ceiling. The stalactite cut his forehead on the left of his tattoo and he hissed in pain. Kneeling down he looked for the nearest reflective object he could find to check the damage and make sure his "Ai" tattoo wouldn't heal jaggedly again. All he could find was a shiny silver lamp that resembled a gravy pot. He tried to see his forehead but the lamp seemed to have a layer of dust clinging to it.

Gaara growled, baring his long fangs at the lamp, and lifted his expensive velvety black sleeve to the lamp and wiped the dust away. He was relieved to see that it had missed his tattoo all together and he wiped the blood off of the already healed cut. After a few seconds the lamp started to shake violently and released a thick purple dust into the air. Gaara hissed and jumped back, avoiding any poison the dust might have contained.

Gaara tilted his head to the side when he hears a frightened squeak and smelt the scent of lavender and jasmine in the air. Once the air had cleared he saw the object of his interest. Before him sat a frightened girl, who looked no more than 18 years of age. She looked up at him with wide white and lavender eyes and trembled like a leaf. She had shoulder length silky raven hair and full trembling lips. She had snow white skin and was dressed in a loose fitted silk pair of pants and a similar sleeveless shirt.

The first thing he noticed however, were the small white fluffy cat ears peaking through her hair and her long silky white tail that flicked hesitantly behind her. There was a thin golden chain around her ankle the led back into the lamp and a golden collar around her neck that had another golden chain extending from it but ended a couple metres from her and lay on the floor.

"A-ano where a-am I-I?" She asked with wide eyes, as she looked around the room like a confused kitten. Her lower lip trembled as dropped her eyes to the floor submissively as her new master gazed curiously.

Gaara looked at her in surprise, he had heard of these genies before. Genies were humans that were cursed to live a life of solitude and slavery when their lamps are found. They are to grant three wishes to their new master and until the three wishes are granted they belong to the same master that found them. Gaara grinned maliciously at he stared at the frightened genie, she was so breathtakingly beautiful and she looked ethereal in all her whiteness.

"That doesn't matter now little one, but I do believe you owe me three wishes." He said looking down at her with an evil glint in his eye. The girl gasped and flinched away from him, her ears flattening against her head like a scolded kitten.

"H-h-hai ," she said fearfully and looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. She looked down at her small hands and nervously twirled a rather large pink diamond in between her fingers absentmindedly. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he noticed the diamond, immediately recognising it as Seraphim.

"Give that here, girlie!" He snapped, scaring the poor girl half to death and she pressed her forehead submissively to the ground as she held out the diamond. Gaara grabbed Seraphim from the girl and placed it in a small inner pocket in his velvety black cloak. In seeing the girls submissiveness he calmed down slighty and grabbed the golden chain connected to her collar. Feeling the gentle tugging on her collar, she looked up at him, frightened. Although she had been a genie for over a century, she had never once been found and was terrified of being out of her cozy little lamp and in the presence of an extremely dangerous man… No, demon that she has to serve.

"Well come on little thing, I don't have all day." He looked at her, impatience crossing his features and he tugged roughly on the chain, bringing her wobbly to her feet.

"G-g-gomen" she squeaked in her soft voice and looked nervously at his feet. The red head grabbed the lamp off the floor and looked at the writing engraved in cursive on the side.

"Oh you can go back in again?" he asked raising a nonexistent eyebrow as he read the _'rub once to return and twice to summon'_ and once again focused his gaze on her pale features.

"H-h-hai Master" she mumbled uncertainly and shrunk back as he reached to rub her lamp again. Gaara noticed this and stopped to look at her questioningly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, grinning at the girl mischievously as she trembled before him, ears flat and sulking unhappily.

"A-a l-little bit" she replied, looking away shyly as an embarrassed blush crawled onto her pale cheeks. He looked at her sceptically and focused on her flattened ears as he asked, "Would you rather walk miles through this desert. She opened her mouth to speak but only shook her head slowly lowering her gaze to the floor in defeat.

Rubbing the lamp once with his sleeve, the girl let out a yelp as she was harshly dragged into the lamp, shrinking before she entered the spout. Gaara laughed cruelly at the girl's misfortune and while he left the cave, spreading his wings and leaping into the air, he thought about what he would wish for from the timid creature. After a few moments he grinned sadistically, a cruel idea forming in his head.

He would have his fun, and nothing entertained him nearly as much as the frightened innocent girl forever trapped in a little shiny silver lamp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the girl awoke, she was lying on the floor of her prison. The inside of the lamp was sort of like another dimension in that any shaking or movement of the lamp would not affect where the genie resided. Her lamp consisted of only a single bed, a couch and a bookshelf. In her genie form she didn't need to eat or go to the bathroom as she really was just an ethereal being in her lamp. The girl rubbed her aching temples and climbed back onto her bed where she would usually hibernate for years at a time. She fell back into a state of hibernation that could be easily broken by her summoning.

She sighed; she had never been free, not since she was of age to become a genie. It is a tradition and a curse on the Hyuuga family that every 150 years, a first born daughter will be made into a genie. It is always easy to tell who would become a genie because in the Hyuuga family, a chosen girl will be born with cat ears and a tail. This symbolised that they would be treated as nothing more than slaves and animals. The curse was placed on her family by a powerful and jealous goddess named Oephelia. Her human lover Nethanial was stolen away by the Hyuuga Heiress, Hitomi, 400 years ago. Oephelia, outraged that a mere human stole away her lover, placed a curse of eternal slavery on Hitomi and every other Heiress born every 150 years.

When she reached the age of 18 she was sucked into a lamp, summoned by the goddess, and disappeared into thin air, right in front of her young sister's eyes. Since then, she has been trapped in the small room in the lamp for just over 100 years, only awakening a few times during that time and reading a few books from her shelves.

After a few days she was jolted awake by a summons to find herself in a sitting position on the floor of a huge foreign room. She blinked sleepily and gazed around at the king sized bed with a thick fluffy black comforter and velvety red pillows and found herself very comfortable on the plush black carpet.

Coming out of her daze she slowly and fearfully looked up at the winged demon standing in front of her and involuntarily started to shiver in fear, her fluffy white ears once again flatted themselves against her head as she averted her eyes to the floor. Gaara was amused to say the least, he didn't even need to say or do anything to make her shiver and tremble in his presence. They stayed like that for what felt like hours; her, shivering and trembling in fear and him, smirking cruelly in amusement at the girl sitting before him. Gaara had already decided what his first wish would be and he couldn't wait to see the girl's reaction to it.

"What's your name girl?" He asked, his voice deep and velvety but also had a husky rasp to it. The girl's eyes widened a bit and she meekly looked up at him.

"H-hinata H-Hyuuga" she squeaked fearfully and returned her face to look at the floor as he took a step closer to her. Gaara's eyes glinted as he smelt the sweet scent of her fear. No, he would never get bored of her. He moved a clawed finger and placed it under her chin, tilting her face to look up at him.

"Tell me little mouse, are there any rules I should know about when wishing?" The girl nodded her head slightly and tried to calm herself down enough to form coherent sentences.

"Y-you c-can't wish f-for more w-wishes," she began, tilting her head to the side in thought. "You c-can't wish f-for s-someone to fall i-in love w-with you," squinting slightly in concentration she began again, "I-I can't k-k-kill a-anyone or b-bring anyone b-back from t-the d-dead." She finished shakily averting her eyes to the ground.

Gaara smirked sadistically as he realised his wish was allowed and would have to be granted. He removed his claw from Hinata's chin and stood up straight, towering over her small frame. She was so tiny in comparison to him that if she was standing he would still tower over her by a few feet. She looked up at him fearfully and shrunk back a bit, away from his overpowering presence.

"I am ready to make my first wish now little mouse," he chuckled, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I wish for you to be forever imprisoned by my side as my personal slave, as a result you will no longer be a genie, but will live forever. I want this wish to come into effect after my third wish is granted." Hinata looked up at him, with wide tearful eyes and started to shake in fear as she realised she would never be able to escape him unless he wanted her to. Tears started to fall silently down her pale cheeks as she nodded in defeat.

"H-h-hai M-master," she squeaked sorrowfully as a puff of purple smoke escaped the spout of the lamp, symbolising that as soon as the third wish is granted, she will be bound to him forever. Gaara lips twisted into a blood stopping smirk and he harshly grabbed her collar and yanked her to her feet.

"Now, tell me _pet_ is there anything else I need to know about genies, in the mean time?" He purred as he lifted her onto her tippy toes by her collar.

She squeaked inaudibly, her opal eyes squeezed tightly shut and a dark red blush creeped onto her face at their close proximity. Gaara chuckled, pulling her a bit further away and releasing her neck from his grasp. She breathed shakily and nodded quickly.

"I-I c-can't t-touch my l-lamp, I can only move t-the distance o-of my a-ankle chain a-away f-from t-the l-lamp a-and I can't r-remove a-any o-of my ch-chains," she whispered, biting her bottom lip harshly in anxiety.

"There's no need to be so scared pet, I won't bite… yet," He chuckled darkly as her ears flatted and she flinched away from him, falling clumsily onto her ass. She pulled her knees to her chest and her tail wrapped protectively around her shaking legs. Gaara didn't quite understand why he was so amused by this girls fear, he had had plenty of girls shake in fear before him as they grovelled and begged for their pitiful lives. But with this girl, her fear sent him shivers of joy and satisfaction.

He lightly tugged at the chain, willing her to stand, and pulled her to where a nest of blankets had been arranged for his pet. He placed the lamp inside a nook in his wall and pushed it as far as it would go inside. This left her with just enough space to lie in the nest but not allowing her to move out of it. Hinata had never felt so scared and venerable in her life as she did now, lying a couple feet away from his bed, within petting distance from where he way lying. _But.. I guess that's what I am now. His pet._ She thought bitterly to herself.

"That you are, pet," Her eyes widened as she realised he could read her thoughts and she dropped her head in submission, as she was taught to do, to show her master respect and show that she means no harm or defiance. He smirked, pleased by her display and chuckled darkly.

"Goodnight, little pet," he purred, loving the way it sent shivers down her spine. She curled into a little ball and cuddled inside the fluffy blankets, trying her hardest to fall asleep as not to anger her master.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Gaara's little pet Hinata lay sleeping in the nest he made, he started to think about what his next wish should be. It was difficult for him after all because he is the king of the underworld and whatever he wants he can get with a snap of his fingers. _Maybe I should think of another wish that will torment my pet _he thought darkly, a sly smirk making its way onto his face. He chuckled darkly as he thought of the perfect wish. Unconsciously Hinata shivered in her sleep as his dark chuckle caused violent quakes up her spine.

Hinata snapped her eyes open and shot up into a sitting position when she sensed her master's desire to make a wish. She blinked owlishly and groggily looked up at him, the overwhelming fear came crashing down on her as she looked into his mischievous glinting eyes. She started shaking again and flattened her ears but she still gazed up at him through her thick Smokey eyelashes and tried her best to control herself.

"W-w-what i-is y-your w-wish?" she managed to choke out in a voice that mimicked the sound of a waterfall, soft and soothing.

"You can detect when I am ready to make a wish? Why did you not tell me this?" He asked, glaring his dark ringed, sea foam eyes at her angrily.

"I-i-i-I d-didn't k-know!" she squeaked in terror, shutting her eyes tightly and waited for the beating she would get from her master. Gaara tilted his head at her, she looked about reading to feint and he creased his forehead in confusion.

"Are you okay little one?" He asked, resting his hand on her forehead and almost burnt himself in doing so. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, was she sick?

"You need to calm down little one, I'm not going to punish you for no reason," he cooed, trying to get the girl to calm down before she got seriously sick. The girl relaxed slightly and opened her eyes to look up at her master, trying to be certain if he was telling the truth or not. She nodded to show him she was okay.

"I wish for the chain and collar around your neck to remain after you are no longer a genie and have the same effect as when you were a genie on you when it is held by me or tied to something by me." He said with a stoic face, crossing his arms over his chest and staring intently at his pet. She gasped in despair but nodded her head sadly as a poof noise was heard from the nook in the wall.

"Also for my third wish, I wish for a mechanism in your collar that can be used to punish you and bring as much pain as I want to you, when you are disobedient." He said darkly and smirked when he saw the shivers tumble down his pet's spine and the pained expression on her face as she nodded once again. A loud poof was heard and the lamp disappeared, taking the golden chain that was around her ankle with it. Only the collar and chain around her neck remained, a dark demonic seal twisted its way around the collar and weaved onto the skin of her neck under the collar.

She was now scared beyond belief, she didn't even know what to do anymore. She was now unable to contain the shaking that racked her whole body as her silent tears slid down her cheeks. She was panicking and hyperventilating and when she felt his hand on her shoulder she squeaked and flinched away from him earning herself an angry snarl.

She looked up fearfully at him and kept completely still when she saw the look in his eyes that clearly said _don't move away from me_. Her ears flattened once again as he scolded her with his eyes and she let out a sad throaty whine in apology. Gaara seemed pleased with her reaction, dare he say it was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his 50 thousand years alive

He reached his large hand out and rested it on top of her head, and lightly rubbed the fluffy fur behind her ears. Much to Gaara's amusement, she started to let out soft throaty purrs and her tail flicked happily at the attention, she really was like a small kitten.

"Good girl," he cooed, startling her out of her daze with his velvety voice and she looked up at him with red cheeks, embarrassed about showing him her animalistic side that she kept so well hidden.

He let his hand drop and ran his hand lightly down her face until he reached the collar around her neck. He grabbed the chain and pulled her to him, causing her to stumble onto him and start to panic again, scared to be punished. He let out a deep chuckle.

"Don't move, pet," he growled and the girl in his arms went dead still. He pulled her into his lap with her back pressed into his hard toned chest, tilting her head to the side he nuzzled his nose into her neck and sniffed deeply. He seemed to be considering something before trapping her to his chest with one arm and lifting a sharp long black nail to her neck. He slid the nail down softly, leaving a light trail of blood which he then immediately licked.

He let out a purr of satisfaction when he tasted her blood and was certain she was a virgin. Now that he thought about it, his pet has gotten rather red… She squeaked indignantly and started to struggle and squirm in his grip.

"I told you not to move, didn't I?" he hissed and she immediately stopped, shrinking back into his chest submissively.

"G-g-gomen," she breathed out, trembling. Poor Hinata had been trapped in a lamp for just over a century with absolutely no social contact with anyone. She had started to forget how to be a human and was more like a scared kitten than a girl.

Gaara didn't regret spending all of his wishes on tormenting this girl and forcing her to be by his side forever, he found her exciting and amusing and whether he could admit it or not, adorable. He has lived a long life of loneliness and decided that she could keep him company, at least until he is bored of her, if that ever happens.

"Mine," he purred darkly into her ear and shivers went down her spine but regardless she nodded her head slowly. He was her master, whether or not she had to live in a lamp, she should be grateful after all, he had granted her freedom from the lamp. Even though becoming someone's pet could hardly be called freedom, if she was anyone else who didn't expect to be treated in such a way.

Gaara released her and she cautiously climbed off his lap and sat on the floor in front of him. She reached a hand up to her neck and felt the scratch he had given her. She looked up at him curiously and tilted her head to the side. She hadn't even noticed him make it and she found it very interesting. Gaara grabbed her chain again and left her tied to his bed near the bathroom in case she wanted to shower then left her alone in his private quarters. He decided to go for a stroll around his large castle to give him little pet some time to cool off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks to those who have reviewed my story and I'm hoping that more of you will so that I have the motivation to write and keep this story going. Anyway I know most people don't read the Author Notes anyway so let's get on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Hinata sat on the bed sulkily, 'Why did I have to get found by the infamous cruel Demon king? Why couldn't some money hungry human find me instead, like I was trained to expect.'

When Hinata was summoned in that cavern, she knew exactly who Gaara was immediately. After all, only royal demons can have black 'Angel Wings' as they are called. When she was still living with her "family", humans were warned to avoid the demon king and under no circumstances ever anger him as a has a passionate hatred towards humans.

An understandable hatred since his father and mother were killed by humans while they were visiting the human realm. Hinata didn't know exactly what had happened. Hinata is just glad that technically she isn't a human and never really was, due to the animalistic instincts and features she was born with. But even though she was not a human she'd rather not anger someone who had more strength in his pinkie finger than her whole body and could rip her to shreds in the blink of an eye.

Hell, Hinata would probably be dead already if it weren't for her instincts that warned her of danger. Hinata was surprised to find that she felt grimy and sweaty for the first time since sh was living with her family. 'Does that mean I'm back to normal again?" she wondered, blinking in confusion.

Standing, she walked into his bathroom, it was a large with green marble tiles and counters and it had a large tinted glass shower and a black Jacuzzi bath. The shower had black floor tiles and was filled with labelled bottles of shampoo and body washes. She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, a bit upset that there was no key to lock the door with. And removed her genie attire and underwear, pulling her tail through the hole in her pants and hung it up over the shower door next to a large fluffy black towel she found hanging next to the shower door. The towel blocked anyone's view to see both in and out of the shower and it comforted her a little to know he won't see her if he wonders in.

Her chain only just allowed her to reach the taps in the shower and she placed the chain in the hole under the shower's glass door and under the bathroom door. She opened and smelt all the bottles of hair and body wash they all smelt very masculine and settled on the one labelled sandalwood as it smelt the nicest in her opinion. She turned on the water and washed herself, paying extra attention to her fluffy ears, hair and tail to make sure they were soft and clean.

When she was done washing she left the shower and wrapped the big fluffy towel around herself. The only problem was that during her shower all her clothing had somehow disappeared. She took a good look around the bathroom and found nothing. Well, except a strapless silky black dress. It was very short and had a V line cut, honestly it left nothing to the imagination. She squealed and buried her tomato red face into the towel. 'I can't wear that!' she shrieked in her mind and hastily searched the bathroom again for her modest clothing.

She sighed in defeat when she found nothing and turned back to the monstrous excuse for clothing. She found a pair of lacy black panties and a bra lying under the dress. She blushed a whole new shade of red and was surprised to find a tail hole in both the panties and the dress. 'That's very thoughtful of him actually; most people forget I need to have a hole in my clothing for my tail.'

Slipping into the revealing clothing, she self consciously tugged at the hem. She slid down next to the closed bathroom door, too self-conscious to leave the bathroom and hugged her knees to her chest. 'I can't go out there; he'll laugh at me… But I don't want him to hurt me either for offending him. So she stood up and braced herself for the humiliation. She opened the door slightly and looked around nervously before stepping out the door.

"You look as good as I thought you would," he purred deeply at her "If not better."

She squeaked in embarrassment and flew back into the bathroom, her breaths coming out in short, and nervous puffs. She heard him chuckle darkly from the room and walk slowly towards the bathroom.

She panicked and started to back away with every step he took towards her, eventually backing herself into the small piece of wall next to the shower and was unable to move anywhere else because of how taut the chain was. She started to tremble as he trapped her against the wall with a hand on each side of her head.

He leaned forward, his hot breath fanning over the shell of her ear and a red blush crawled across her cheeks. She was literally quaking in her figurative boots.

"Relax little thing, I'm not going to hurt you unless you disobey me," he purred in her ear, causing a new set of shivers to run down her spine. But she nodded her head in understanding and started to relax a little, her trembling no longer affected her whole body. Only her lips and hands continued to tremble in anxiety.

He pushed himself away from the wall and left the room, pulling her behind him with the chain and she obediently followed, stumbling slightly at his faster pace.

"As my slave, you will keep my room clean and do anything else I require of you, such as following me around and doing certain tasks when I need you to. You can cook right?" He drawled, picking at a long black claw. She nodded numbly as she stood there awkwardly, too scared to move unless he told her to.

"While you clean my room I will let your chain be loose. However if you ever try to escape or leave the room without me I will break your legs and ensure you will never move freely again. Also, don't think you could ever escape from me." He said darkly, completely serious and just daring her to test him and see what happens.

She started to tremble again but hastily nodded, her ears flattened against her silky raven hair. The hairs on her ears and tail rose, warning her that his threat was not void. Her instincts were never wrong.

"H-h-hai M-master," she breathed out shakily. She had never once thought of escaping, after all, she had been a prisoner almost her entire life. Even when she was with her family, they taught her to be submissive through their own cruelty towards her.

In fact if he could see under her dress he would notice the disarray of scars from where she was repeatedly beaten by her own father, who was no doubt long since dead. Even though he was long gone, the treatment had traumatised her and she is too scared to even hold up a conversation with a man. She didn't trust men, they were cruel and heartless. They stole, they lied, they cheated and they took what they wanted from women. That was what she had learnt in her years of living with humans.

She had to admit, for a man, Gaara wasn't half bad and he had yet to actually hurt her, besides the scratch on the neck. But she didn't even feel that and he wasn't trying to hurt her. Gaara brought her to the bed and let go of her chain.

"You can sleep here," he said gesturing to his bed. She blushed a bit and politely declined by shaking her head.

"Don't worry about me; I can't sleep, not ever." Her eyes widened in shock and she gave him a look of disbelief.

"Y-you've n-never s-slept before?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. He smirked and shrugged.

"Not really. Stay here and keep the room clean, I'm not going to chain you to anything but if you even take one step outside the door I'll know about it and I'll be back to carry out my promise before you can blink." He growled out, making the hair on the back of her neck rise.

"H-h-ha-," she began but was interrupted by her stomach growling. She blushed a deep scarlet and apologized profusely but he just shrugged and told her he'd send a maid to bring her all of her meals and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I've been trying to upload once a day but going to have to slow down a bit and will most likely not update much next week because I have a speech, 2 essays and a math test and I am in my final year of school. Tough stuff but I won't forget about his story so don't worry and keep looking out for updates.**

Chapter 5

She woke up alone again, like she had for the last week. Gaara wasn't there most of the time and he didn't sleep and in the last 5 days she had seen him twice. On both occasions he came in only to shower and make sure Hinata wasn't disobeying him in any way. He was pleased each time he checked on her and he proceeded to rub her ears affectionately, smirking at her soft purring.

Gaara had been very busy lately and the only social contact Hinata has had is his two visits and when food was brought to her a few times a day by a glaring, seething witch of a maid. The brunette was obviously not pleased at her presence in "My Gaara-sama's" room.

She sighed and lay back on Gaara's bed wondering why it was that he was so busy. 'Is something wrong in his kingdom' she wondered as she stared up at the ceiling. Although his presence unnerves and frightens her, she was getting lonely from the lack of social contact. That wasn't really a problem when she was a genie because she could hibernate to pass the time. However since she was back to being a human (sort of) and apparently immortal she could no longer do that and being alone was making her unsettled.

Hinata found herself getting exponentially more bored by the second and walked into the bathroom. Her chain had been left loose and dragged along on the floor behind her. She looked into the large glass mirror above one of the sinks and found herself very interested in seeing and feeling the demonic seal under her collar and on her neck. She brought her hand to her collar and lifted it up a fraction of an inch and immediately regretted it when a sharp pain racked her body.

She felt Gaara scowl at her in her mind and she flattened her ears sulkily at him. She decided to just leave the collar and her neck alone as it seemed to anger Gaara, and that was something she really would rather avoid, if possible. Even though that sharp pain hurt, she knew that the zap he's given her was a very light punishment, a warning really. And she knew it was best not to test his patience as it would be a very painful and, quite frankly, the worst idea she could ever think of.

She sulking walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, looking out into the blinding, sandy surroundings outside of the large window. It wasn't the best view but it was better than the view of nothing in the lamp she had been stuck in. Now that she thought about it, it was rather cool in Gaara's room considering they were in the middle of a desert.

She nearly fell off the bed when the bedroom door slammed open and Gaara stalked in angrily. She scurried backwards until she reached the headboard and she tried to shrink back and hide in the pillows. Gaara noticed the scared girl but just stalked past her and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He climbed into the shower and lathered himself up with his Sandalwood and Cinnamon shampoo, spending 5 minutes just preening his feathery wings.

He stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel on his lower half. He heard a squeak and he watched as his pet rolled over and pressed her flushed face into one of his plush red pillows. He chuckled; his pet was such an innocent and adorable creature. He dug through his closet and pulled on his usual black shirt and pants and covered himself with an expensive velvety cloak. Before he had started to get dressed he made his wings disappear using a spell. Hinata wondered why he would do such a thing when his shirts have been designed with a partially open back for his wings to jut through.

"Come, we have to go to the human world, a demon of my council has betrayed me and fled to the human realm." He seethed angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously. She flinched back and opened her mouth to speak but hesitated because she didn't want him to get any angrier, and take it out on her.

"Speak pet" he cooed at the frightened girl. She calmed down a little and cleared her throat softly, she hadn't spoken to anyone in days after all.

"A-ano, d-don't you th-think I should s-stay h-here? I-I-I m-mean I-ll o-only be a b-burden.. Not that I-I'm t-trying t-to b-be o-one," she mumbled nervously, cursing herself for sounding so rude. She flushed again in embarrassment and tried once again to join the pillows in their peaceful ignorance (pressing herself back against the pillows).

Gaara just raised his "eyebrow" at her. Well at least the skin over his eyebrow bone, the place where his eyebrow would be placed, if he had one.

"No, I don't want to leave you here alone, I'd have to leave you unchained so you can reach everything you need in the room like the toilet, shower, sink and bed. And if I left you here, I would be too far away to stop you from escaping," he said simply, grabbing some packs from the closet and filling them with clothes for Hinata and himself, walking to the bathroom and grabbing his favourite body and hair wash from the shower.

"O-okay," She said softly, relaxing when she noticed he wasn't offended by her outburst.

"Also don't touch your collar again, I can feel when you do and next time... It will not be such a painless zap." He stated darkly and smirked at her cute ears flattening and the small whine that left her throat. He felt like scolding her more often just because of the adorable expressions and noises she makes when she feels guilty.

"I w-wasn't trying t-to take i-it off, I-I p-p-promise," she squeaked and lowered her head submissively.

"I know but I don't like the feeling I get when you touch the demonic seal. It makes me feel angry and want to punish you." He said harshly, leaving no room for argument.

"H-hai Master," she replied obediently but then a few seconds later her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"B-but w-what about i-in the s-shower?" she mumbled looking away from his eyes in embarrassment.

"No," he said harshly.

"B-bu –…" she squeaked blushing darker.

"No… But if you're so desperate, I could was that delectable neck for you?" He purred teasingly. She buried her flushed face in the pillow and shook her head hastily.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and grabbed her chain.

"We're leaving now, the cart is already packed," he said while running a hand through his blood red hair.

"O-okay," she responded and pulled herself off the bed, walking out the door behind him. She blushed and he pulled her past guards who looked strangely at her and maids that both glared and giggled at her misfortune.

**In the next chapter you will be meeting some new characters that they will be travelling with. I wanted to update twice today because I'm not sure when I will next be able to write… Hopefully I will be able to post a chapter or two this weekend but I have a seriously hectic schedule coming up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, you really inspired me to write this chapter even though I am horribly swamped with work. Anyway enjoy and review if you like it **

**Chapter 6**

Gaara led Hinata to the cart that was led by two large muscular black demonic horses with fiery manes and glowing red eyes. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks and stared strangely at the horses, her eyes mirroring awe and fear. Hinata had never seen such strange creatures before.

Standing a few metres away from the caravan there were two people arguing in hushed tones. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious that they were talking about Hinata by the way they would sneak glances at her. The one had long raven hair with a bluish tint and dark onyx eyes, he had a lean muscular build and was wearing a similar cloak to Gaara. The other had spiky blonde hair and startling cerulean blue eyes; he also had a muscular build but was not as lean as the other one. The blonde also had a cloak similar to Gaara's on and upon closer inspection; he seemed to have strange markings on his cheeks that resembled whiskers.

When Hinata realised they were talking about her she blushed slightly and shyly hid behind Gaara. She had never been good at talking to men and she didn't want their attention to be on her.

"Oi, Gaara! Who's that?!" The blonde one asked loudly, waving a big hand towards her. His loud tone made her ears twitch in pain and irritation at the noise.

" 'That' is mine and her name is Hinata." Gaara said, his left eye twitching in irritation and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Okay, Geez! I was just asking, not trying to steal her away from you! Is she a demon?"

"Dobe, does she smell like a demon to you?" The raven haired boy asked him sarcastically.

"Well, no but humans don't have fluffy tails and ears…" he replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Hinata poked her head out from the side of Gaara's chest to peek at the blonde demon.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan, what's with the ears and tail?" he asked, looking into her eyes and grinning foxily at her. She winced slightly from the loudness of his voice and shyly moved her flushed face behind Gaara again.

"Gaara, is she a mute or something?" he asked, knitting his blonde eyebrows together in confusion.

"Dobe, she's obviously shy. Stop antagonizing her before Gaara-san rips out you throat," the raven haired boy said stoically, leaning lazily against a nearby wall.

"Geez Teme! I was just asking her a question," he scowled, not noticing Gaara's twitching eye.

"Pet, this is Naruto," Gaara gestured towards the blonde, "and this is Sasuke," he finished and gestured towards the raven haired boy.

"N-n-nice t-to m-meet y-you," she mumbled shyly, looking down at the floor with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Pet?... What do you mean Gaara, she's a person!" Naruto yelled, outraged at Gaara's nickname for the sweet girl.

"Well Dobe, I understand the nickname. She looks and acts more like a kitten than a human and she really doesn't smell like a human either." Sasuke stated, scanning her form with his eyes, which seemed to have turned crimson now, instead of its earlier onyx.

"And what's with that collar? It doesn't seem to be any sort of metal known to either realms and it has a strange energy circulating through it," He continued, sounding a lot more interested in her now. The three black Tomoe in his eyes started to spin as he studied her. This made her feel rather uncomfortable and shrink back into Gaara, the only person she knew out of the three.

"She was a genie and the chain came with her when I summoned her from a lamp." Gaara replied stoically in a deep gravelly voice that sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

"Whatever! Can we just go now? The asshole is going to get away, tebayo!" Naruto yelled angrily, his eyes bleeding red for a fraction of a second before he forced himself to calm down. Gaara just shrugged and gestured towards a demonic circular seal that was in the centre of the floor. The seal had elegantly carved demonic letters and symbols that weaved intricately together around the edges and along a spiral that twirled towards the middle of the seal.

Gaara started to mumble unintelligibly in a tongue long since thought to have been dead and forgotten, and it most certainly was, in the human realm. After about 30 seconds of his mumbling the seal started to glow a dark magenta. Gaara picked Hinata up and protectively placed her in the cart, wrapping the chain around one of the bars the horses were attached to before they teleported away from the demon realm in a swirl of blue, purple and black.

When they finally stopped swirling Hinata was so dizzy she couldn't even stand anymore. She looked around slowly in dazed confusion.

"W-where are w-we?" She slurred, blinking in confusion. The area was covered in snow and a light snow was gently falling from the sky. It was beautiful but poor Hinata was severely underdressed for such weather. She was wearing a cropped lavender shirt with open shoulders and sleeves over a section of her biceps; she wore a knee length lavender skirt that had a longer cut at the back that covered her until her ankles (see link in profile for a bigger picture). She started to shiver uncontrollably in the coldness.

"In the human realm, not sure exactly where, we are following that bastard Kaito's trail," Gaara growled as he spread his wings, failing to notice Hinata's discomfort.

"I'm going to scout the skies and see how far the trail goes and where it will lead us," he said as he flew up into the sky.

Sasuke walked up ahead of the horses and led them along the trail, after Gaara. And Naruto climbed into the cart and sat down next to a no longer dazed Hinata. She shrunk away from him, finding him to be uncomfortably close to her.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I won't even touch you, so don't worry about me, ne?" he said, giving her a sweet and gentle smile. She visibly relaxed and returned to her previous position, still shivering violently from the biting cold air. She tried in vain to keep herself warm by bringing her knees to her chest and rubbing her icy hands up and down her bare arms.

They sat there quietly for a while until her teeth started to chatter noisily and her face flushed a sort of purple from the red that was already burnt onto her face by the icy air. She didn't want to inconvenience the boy by being noisy so she tried to bury her face in her arms to stop the noise but before she could, she was covered in a big, black, warm and nice smelling cloak.

"Here," the blonde said, grinning bashfully at her and folding his arms in his long sleeved black shirt that was previously hidden from sight by the cloak. She visibly melted into the cloak and let out a long sigh of relief as she got the feeling back in her fingers and toes.

"Thanks Naruto-Kun," she said smiling affectionately at him. Only to end up rolling to the other side of the cart as Gaara landed onto the cart.

"Get back to work Naruto. Stop lazing about and help Sasuke steer the horses through the trees." Gaara growled, his eyes flashing in jealousy and a few spots of gold invaded his beautiful sea foam eyes. Naruto shot up and jumped out of the cart, landing on the ground and walking over to Sasuke. They started to argue again about how Naruto was an idiot and he should leave Hinata alone before Gaara _really _gets mad.

Hinata pushed herself up against the side of the wooden cart, slipping slightly as they went over a bumpy patch. She looked up at him fearfully when she noticed he was not happy with her and she shrunk back as far as she could into the wood, her heart beating erratically. Her ears flattened as he leaned towards her and gripped her wrists painfully in his left hand, moving them to the side of her body and out of his way. He leaned down and breathed into her ear.

"You are mine, Pet. Do not forget it, unless you want to be miserable for the rest of your life."

She winced at his tone and shivered, lowering her head submissively and nodding. He moved away from her but pulled Naruto's cloak off her shoulders. He threw the cloak back to the blonde who caught it and then he focused his attention back on Hinata. He noticed how she started to shiver and her lips turning a slightly blue colour.

He creased the skin over his eyebrow bones at her and tilted his head to the side, looking utterly and completely confused.

"Why are you going blue… And shivering for no reason?" he asked uncertainly, looking at her as if she had grown another head.

"I-i-its c-c-cold," she mumbled meekly, her teeth chattering loudly again.

"Oh. Here, try this," he said and pulled a large thick blue velvet cloak out of his bag and pulled it over Hinata's shoulders. The hood fell over her face, leaving only her chin and her bottom lip visible before he lifted it and pulled it back leaving it to rest on her back.

Her lips twitched up slightly before returning to trembling in the icy weather, but Gaara didn't miss it as he flew off. He pondered over the warm fluttery feeling that made its way into his chest, and frowned slightly at the unfamiliar sensation before returning his attention to the trail of footprints that were rapidly being covered by the falling snow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, multiple times even! It makes me so happy to read them and know that you like the story****. Oh my god what am I doing I **_**should**_** be working and not writing but I hate to disappoint! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please continue to review, I honestly check like all the time... I constantly feel like a puppy waiting for its human to come home while I am checking on my story reviews. So please review! :3 **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

It was a few hours before the tracks Gaara was following had completely disappeared, he was unsure whether it was because of the snow fall or because the demon he was following had teleported or started to cover his tracks. Gaara growled in frustration and circled back down to the cart with his pet in it.

The cart was made of a dark mahogany wood and it was a rectangular shape with piece of wood on the back that could hinge open and closed depending on what the cart was carrying. The wooden latch was closed the time to prevent the sleeping Hinata from rolling straight out whenever the cart hit a bad bump. There were multiple sacks with canned and dry food, stuff that does not need to be kept fresh, but with this snow it hardly mattered if it needed to or not. There was also barells of water and sacks of clothing.

Hinata was sleeping comfortably in his velvet cloak and was resting against his sack of clothing. He felt a pang of that fluttering in his chest and scowled again. 'What is wrong with me? Am I sick or something?' he wondered scoffing silently at the prospect. A demon king getting sick? It was… It was unheard of! Impossible! 'Then what is wrong with me?'

He landed as softly as he could in the cart but his pet stirred anyway, her eyelashes fluttering.

"A-ano what's wrong?" she asked quickly sitting up and backing away into the side of the cart upon seeing his irritated expression. Gaara folded his arms and looked away, he really didn't like it when his pet tried to move away from him, he liked it when she was scared of him but not when she's trying to escape.

Call him fussy but he liked his prey (mostly referring to female demons he's had his fun with on occasion in this case) to be still while he devoured it, often leaving them alive if they didn't struggle. No one disobeyed Gaara unless they wanted to die a horribly gruesome death. Even Naruto wouldn't dare talk back to him.

"Nothing that concerns you," he said harshly and jumped to where Naruto and Sasuke where still arguing. I was mostly one sided with occasional snarky remarks from Sasuke.

"You two stop your pointless bickering, will you?!" he snapped, rubbing his throbbing temples. The two men huffed and looked away from each other to glare at the ground angrily.

"Good, now the tracks completely disappear about 5km ahead of us, the bastard must of realised he was being followed and covered his tracks. I doubt after his scuffle with my guards that he will be able to use such an energy draining spell like a teleport so soon afterwards," Gaara stated in an exhausted tone, still rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Gaara-san, the tracks may disappear but he cannot be far ahead of us, he probably started to cover his tracks so that he can rest somewhere nearby and also give the impression that he teleported away to throw us off his tracks and make us give up chase." Sasuke pointed out and activated his sharingan to examine the snow ahead of them. Gaara seemed to ponder this for a moment before smirking evilly, his fangs jutting out to rest on his bottom lip and he gave a huge sadistic grin.

"I will rest for a while in the cart, continue on the path and let me know when we get close to the tracks ending," Gaara said going back to his usually stoic expression but both men had already seen it and knew he had a brilliantly wicked idea formulating in his mind.

"Okay Gaara! We will catch him! Tebayo!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically, pumping a closed fist into the air. Gaara's eye started to twitch again but he just ignored Naruto and went back to the cart, sitting comfortably next to his wary pet.

He pulled a blanket out of his bag and used it to cover his folded wings which were frosted over from the snow fall and being higher in the atmosphere where it got even colder. He didn't feel the cold on his wings but they were significantly stiffer than they should be and it frustrated him to not be able to control his wings as agilely as usual.

When Hinata was just starting o relax a little next to him he smiled evilly at her and pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling her neck. She gasped in surprise and started to wiggle around, trying to find a comfortable position. But Gaara didn't think of it as that and he tightened the grip he had around her chest and arms when he thought she was trying to escape.

She let out a squeak as the air was squeezed from her lungs and went still in his arms, leaning back into his chest in surrender. He loosened his grip slightly to the point where she could still breathe but couldn't escape and he leaned back onto the wooden side of the cart comfortably.

The girl in his arms was lying limply in his grips and was silent; she didn't want to offend him, especially when she was so vulnerably caught in his clutches. She shifted her head slightly to get the bangs to fall away from her eyes but otherwise she didn't move at all while Gaara's face snuggled deeply into the crook of her neck.

She stiffened when she heard and felt the deep rumbling of his chest as he purred into her sensitive neck; sending shivers down her spine and making her body break out into Goosebumps at the sensation.

She squeaked when his tongue shot out and slowly licked up her tender neck, his fangs lightly grazing her skin. Her face flushed a tomato red and she started to squirm in his grasp fearfully. It was never a good idea to act like prey when a demon is involved; it's like running away from a dog and hoping to god that it won't chase after you, even though it always will.

Gaara growled possessively into her neck and squeezed his arm tightly around her, causing her to gasp for air as her breathing was halted in his grip. She started to thrash around in panic and Gaara loosened his grip significantly as he sensed her distress.

He forced himself to pry his face away from her neck and placed her gently next to him in the cart, looking away with a very slight pink tinge on his cheeks. He was embarrassed by his behaviour, he was usually really good at controlling himself around people but her scent was just so… So… Alluring and sweet like Jasmine and lilies.

When he had his face buried in her neck all he wanted to do was just sink his teeth into the soft skin above her jugular and feed on her until she passes out. He was embarrassed, to say the least, at his lack of self control but it would really help if her skin didn't taste so nice. He probably would have done it too if he didn't sense Naruto and Sasuke stiffen in alarm at his behaviour. Yes, he didn't like to feed in public and when humans were brought to him for him to prey on, the demon who brought the humans in would all but scurry nervously at the door before he took offence at their unwelcomed presence.

And really he didn't like his prey to be brought to him, he loved to hunt and often let them run through the castle so he could feel like the predator he is. Gaara couldn't figure out why he was so attracted to her scent, she wasn't even human smelling, not really. He sighed and leaned back in the cart, reaching his hand out to stroke Hinata's hair. She flinched away in surprise but didn't try to move away from him, she knew he hated it when she did but it didn't stop the trembling her body was unconsciously doing.

"Relax, I promise I'm not going to hurt you unless…" She nodded, she knew what he was going to say, he said it often enough but it never seemed to convince her. She had heard such gruesome tales of the Demon King Subaku no Gaara and his cruelty towards others. He didn't seem to be as bad as those stories but she couldn't help but be wary of him, she didn't want to be caught off guard. He gently scratched her ears with his claws, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine at the surprisingly pleasant sensation and causing her to start her adorably soft purrs.

Her entire body visibly relaxed and she started to unwillingly be coaxed into sleep again. After a while her head fell limply against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, possessively pulling her closer to lie against his chest. He sighed contently and for the first time in his life he went into a state of rest, not sleep, but rest nonetheless.

And it felt _good_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far, you guys are awesome ****. Anyway I think that with the amount to work and tests I have to do this week (a lot!) I will only be able to update again on Thursday or Friday, no promises about Thursday because the next day I have a huge English Essay I have to write, bleh. **

**And yes Princess P I have read Demon Dance and it is awesome :3. You're right my characterisation is similar to the Gaara in Demon Dance but I just don't think I could write him any other way, I love him like this.**

**Anyway Review please and enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Gaara came out of his resting state when Hinata stirred slightly from her sleep. He looked around them and noticed they had come across the large clearing in the trees, the same area Kaharo's tracks disappear. He grinned devilishly and climbed out of the cart, leaving Hinata's head to rest on her sack of clothing.

He walked up to Naruto and Sasuke, who pointedly started to ignore each other as they noticed Gaara nearing them. He walked until he was standing in between the two and the stopped the cart from progressing and further.

"So as you two know, I am required to bring the council member back alive. Alive being the operative word, they did not specify that he has to be in any sort of condition other than alive. I say we beat him to within an inch of his pathetic life and bring him back for the council to deal with," Gaara stated, smirking evilly as he thought about what he was going to do to him.

"I like the way you think Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed cheerily an equally evil grin making its way onto his face.

"Hn," Was all Sasuke said as his eyes bled red and he searched and studied the surrounding clearing carefully.

"About a kilometre ahead there is a cave poorly hidden by weak magic, Gaara-san. I cannot be certain he is there but it is likely." Sasuke pointed out as he deactivated his eyes. Gaara grinned sadistically and took a step forward.

"Take Hinata and the cart and stay here, I will be back shortly." Gaara said stoically as he looked back at the two.

"Come on Gaara! We also want to have some fun! Naruto exclaimed pouting sulkily.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm just going to go fetch him and bring him here, then we can have our fun with him," Gaara said almost gleefully as his lips twisted up into to smirk like the devil himself, although now that I think about it, I suppose he is the devil.

(short time skip)

Hinata was sleeping peacefully in the cart, dreaming about her and her sister at the lake the used to place at as a child, her sister was the only kindness in her life. She was sleeping until she was jolted awake by agonising screams. She blinked in confusion and warily crawled to the front of the cart looking around cautiously until her eyes came across a mangled bloody heap of limps in the snow that was moaning and whimpering pathetically.

So Hinata did what any normal girl would do in the situation, she screamed, a high pitched scream that was muffled slightly by the sleeve of the cloak that she was holding over her mouth in shock. It looked up at her with bulgy eyes and swollen cheeks and lifted a bleeding twisted arm towards her. She screamed again, scurrying backwards and off of the cart and as far away as her chain would allow her to go.

She sat there on her ass with her arms stretched behind her, holding her up, and her chain holding her neck where it was, choking her slightly. The snow beneath her froze her fingers and soaked through the cloak, making her shiver slightly.

When she had calmed down a bit she noticed, under the cart behind her and past the horses the mangled man was surrounded by three sets of feet. She shakily climbed back into the cart and crawled until she was by the horses at the front edge. Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke were all looking at her as though she had just run through a crowded London during the Victorian Era absolutely butt naked.

"What's wrong with you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, pointing a blood covered white claw at her and blinking his blood red slitted eyes at her.

"I-I-I-…" She squeaked and found her throat to be squeezing shut, she then gracefully passed out and banged her head on a nearby wooden barrel on the way down.

"Er, whoops!" He exclaimed, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck with his bloody hand. His eyes swirled back to blue and he wiped the blood off of his hands (and now shortened nails) and onto his cloak.

"Good job idiot! She'd better not get a concussion because of you!" Gaara growled, hitting him upside the head. Gaara looked towards Sasuke, whose eyes had already turned back to onyx and he was completely free of blood, other than a thin line across his katana which was swiftly wiped on a sleeve and sheathed on his back.

Gaara was worst off out of the three. The white of his eyes were black and his irises were nothing more than a golden, four point star. He was completely splattered with blood from head to toe and his teeth protruded past his lips.

"She's just lucky she didn't see you first Gaara," Naruto said, chuckling nervously. Gaara only glared at him and removed his cloak, using it to wipe the still wet blood off of his face, hands and arms, the only areas that weren't already covered by the cloak at the time.

Hinata stirred and slowly sat up, looking down at them again while rubbing the bump on her head tentatively. She cringed when her eyes came across the mangled body again and she looked away anxiously.

"I-i-i-is t-that t-the c-council m-member?" She mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with any of the demons before her and shaking slightly with fear. She was starting to believe that the gruesome tales of Gaara were true after all.

"Yes," Gaara answered simply. He reached down and picked up the mangled creature by the back of its shirt with his thumb and index finger. He began to carry it towards the cart until he was interrupted.

"P-please n-no! D-don't l-leave h-him n-near m-me!" She squeaked, backing away from the approaching Gaara. Gaara abruptly stopped and dropped it into the snow before reaching out and unwrapping her chain from the cart, letting it fall to the floor.

She climbed out of the cart and stumbled until she was a good 10 metres from the cart. She felt Gaara's eyes on her the entire time, studying her cautiously. She sat down where she was and leaned her back against a nearby rock. She watched as Gaara stuffed the unconscious man into a waterproof sack and tucked him away into a corner where he was surrounded by large wooden barrels.

Gaara then walked towards her, staring at her in an unsettling way that made her blush in embarrassment and feel uncomfortable. He stopped in front of her and knelt down to look her in the eye.

"Come pet, I promise the unconscious, treasonous whelp is not going to bite you." He said stoically. She looked up at him with wide frightened eyes and violently shook her head at him; she really didn't want to be anywhere near it. He growled at her defiance and roughly threw her over him shoulder.

She squeaked in surprise but didn't dare move because she could sense just how pissed off he was at her. She could feel his wings rubbing against her back as he carried her; she was limp but stared longingly at the ground below her.

He dropped her in the corner farthest from the sack and she pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked up at him, trembling with wide and frightened eyes. He moved closer to her and she made no move to escape, frozen in place.

"Don't ever defy me again or I promise I will be putting that collar to full use," he snarled angrily into her face. She bowed her head and her ears flattened automatically at the tone he used. She nodded her head obediently before returning her gaze to look at the wood of the cart beneath her.

"Good, now stop acting like a child and just deal with him being in the cart, he cannot escape and there won't be any blood leaking out of the waterproof sack." He said stoically before dropping the chain into the cart next to Hinata.

"You know the rules about escaping, or do I need to repeat myself?" he asked darkly, leaning closer to her face. She shook her head and tears fell down her cheeks, freezing as they left the warmth of her face.

He sighed and petted her head gently, suddenly feeling a little guilty and feeling even worse when she automatically flinched in response. He reached forward and pulled her into his arms, he could smell his favourite scent and her own unique scent in her hair. He rubbed his hand gently up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, just obey me and nothing bad will ever happen to you. Relax," He cooed softly until her crying turned into little hiccups and she stopped trembling. She gently nodded her head and he hesitantly released her, giving her one last pet on the head before walking forward to join Naruto and Sasuke.

They were both just standing there staring in disbelief at the small village just below the clearing that none of them had noticed earlier. Gaara's eyes lit up when he saw it, he was hungry, after all the only edible creature here was off limits.

"Hungry?" Gaara asked, grinning in gleeful spite.

The two men just mirrored his grin and called for the horses to follow them towards the village.

**Gaara's a bit crabby in this chapter, ne? Anyway next chapter I will be introducing a few new (and perhaps unfortunate) characters into the story. Like I said, no promises on when the next chapter will be done but keep an eye out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I decided to update a bit earlier than I thought I would, I'm screwed for my math test tomorrow anyway! Stupid Calculus. **

**Anyway please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 9

They got closer to the village and left Hinata and the cart in a hidden away area near a waterfall about a kilometre outside the village. The water was slushy with ice around the edges but was not frozen over because of the constant flow of water passing through. If it was summer she might have dipped her feet in and splashed around however under the circumstances she refused to leave the cart and curled up into a warm ball of velvet in the opposite corner from the now moaning sack.

Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke had left her alone to go and find themselves someone to eat; it had been a while since they have had the chance to catch themselves something fresh. Naruto clicked his neck to the side and stretched his arms above his head. They had to be clever about this and not stir up the humans in the village, the last thing they would want is an angry mob forming and then they'd have to wipe out an entire town.

Gaara growled out a few demonic words and the wings on his back completely vanished, leaving him looking like a startlingly beautiful _human, _they all were. Demons were naturally more beautiful than a human could ever be and Naruto and Sasuke were also extremely attractive. Humans were naturally attracted to demons, even if they didn't know why; most humans were blissfully unaware of demons existing. Actually the only humans that were aware are the ones born with special features and abilities inherited from a demon somewhere along a bloodline.

Hinata would be such a case; the Hyuuga inherited the Byakugan from the very start of their bloodline. A Hyuuga woman who was seduced by a handsome demon with those very eyes, thay were passed on to her three children and so on, in fact the gene was so strong that every person in the family would bear the eyes of a demon. This is how the Hyuuga were aware of demons and the demon world even though such secrets were kept in the clan to prevent them from being outcasts and most probably burnt at the stakes.

Gaara led the three through the large wooden gates of the village and were met with no resistance in entering. Gaara shrugged, it was probably because the village was an agricultural and fishing village, nothing special. The only guards present in the village were situated in the market place that stretched across the roads at the centre of the village. There were stalls that sold vegetables, bakery stalls , flower stalls, fish stalls and food stands that sold premade food such as Ramen and sushi dishes.

Gaara told a look around, the villagers were quite small and the only ones that looked like they had enough blood to make him feel full were the large male guards standing at strategical points along the streets who were paid by the stall managers to prevent stealing. He could already feel the eyes of women on himself but mostly directed towards Naruto and Sasuke who were walking next to him.

Most people could feel the evil intent radiating off of Gaara when he was in the presence of humans and most women left him alone because of it. He was fine with it because he preferred bigger prey rather than a scrawny girl, too little blood.

Gaara ducked away from the other two and into an alleyway near one of the guards, he decided he would wait until the guard noticed him and then beckon the guard over, snap his neck and suck him dry from the privacy of behind the nearby dumpster. Afterwards making sure to slit the neck or cut it off to hide the markings from prying eyes.

So Gaara waited until he got an odd look from the guard who eyed him suspiciously before walking over to ask him what he was doing. Unfortunate man didn't even live long enough to scream. Gaara walked out of the alleyway, wiping his sleeve over his mouth, ridding himself of any evidence of the heinous act he just performed, before walking straight out the gates. Naruto Sasuke and Gaara planned to meet outside the gate after they had eaten, maximum 20 minutes. Gaara is not a patient man and never has been.

He growled loudly and looked around, it had been 21 minutes already since he started to wait for them and he was about to go back in there and drag them out himself before he noticed them rounding a corner. They came from around the curving wall that surrounded the village, obviously taking a more hidden exit. Gaara wondered if they were discovered until he noticed the two squirming figures over Naruto's shoulders as they neared him.

"What is the meaning of this? Did you decide to bring a snack for the road? It is not a long trip back to the portal point." Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes in annoyance at the grinning blonde, he did not feel like listening to some annoying humans whimpering and trying to escape.

"Oh these?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders and earning a few whimpers from the figures resting there.

"Don't mind them, I am just bringing them for my next meal when we get back, I don't like the ones the servants bring to me, so bland." Naruto said, brushing away Gaara's annoyance and continuing to walk past them towards where they left the cart.

"Dobe, don't forget which one is mine." Sasuke called stoically after him. Sasuke and Naruto always hunted together and whether they could admit it or not they were best friends and understood each other better than anyone else could.

"Yeah, yeah! The one wearing the purple, right?!" he called over his crowded shoulders.

"Hn," was Sasuke's disinterested reply.

"Whatever, but those things better not make a sound." Gaara growled in frustration and followed them back to his pet.

Hinata was leaning on the edge of the cart, pointedly ignoring the groans erupting from the sack, the sack hardly moved at all because of how injured the man inside it was. She covered her ears with her hands and screwed her eyes shut, 'he deserves it, he deserves it,' she chanted unconvincingly to herself in her head as she looked out to the beautiful icy scenery in front of her.

She nearly fell straight over the side when two girls were unceremoniously dropped next to her by a grinning Naruto. She squeaked and backed away from the two barely conscious girls that looked up at her with dazed eyes.

"Wh-what?" Hinata asked in confusion as she crawled slowly towards the girls, they were very pretty girls. One of them was dressed in a long sleeved dark purple ankle length dressed that had a layer of white ruffles underneath, making the dress warmer and more attractive. The girl was pale and had a few bruises forming around her neck and collar bone from being grabbed a bit too harshly there. She had startling forest green eyes with thick black lashes and long pink hair that flowed around her head, she was lying on her stomach and staring up at Hinata with no recognition.

The other girl was dressed in a long sleeved light blue silk night gown that reached her ankles and was torn slightly up her legs from rough treatment. She was also pale but a few shades darker than the pink haired one. She had baby blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair that had fallen out of a high ponytail.

"Y-you!" Hinata pouted angrily and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

"What d-did y-you do t-to them!?" she asked scrunching her brows together in confusion as she reached for the blonde girl and gently shook her shoulder. All she heard was a soft whimper and turned her head back to glare at the blonde demon.

He just shrugged her off and walked towards Sasuke who was leaning against a nearby tree and watching his prey lying in a dazed mess in the cart. They found the two girls in a room of the house they slipped into. Naruto and Sasuke as usual argued over which one of the girls' parents they would be feeding on, Naruto as usual lost and angrily tore into the neck of the man while Sasuke did the same to the woman.

They were going to just leave after that and were almost out of the house until they heard the high pitched screams and panicked breathing of the two girls as they tried to find somewhere to hide. Sasuke was still just going to leave but Naruto suggested they bring them along for later. Sasuke was actually surprised by how beautiful the pink haired girl was and immediately said he'd have that one. Naruto was only too happy to agree.

"Oi, Teme should we tie them up?" Naruto asked, grinning happily at Sasuke.

"Just chain them to the cart or something Dobe, they aren't strong enough to do anything anyway." Sasuke said rubbing his temples to try and rid himself of the headache Naruto was causing.

Hinata looked away guiltily as Naruto clamped a cuff around each girl's ankle and them around the other pole on the front of the cart and left them alone again. She sighed sadly as she realised they were probably just going to be killed and drained later.

She straightened slightly when Gaara walked towards her and unconsciously flinched away from him; he looked annoyed which made her feel even worse.

"Pet do you want to fly with me?" He asked, eyeing the cramped cart warily. Hinata's eyes widened and she shook her head sharply, backing away until she was pressed against her clothing sack.

"Suit yourself," He replied emotionlessly and walked away from the cart, allowing his wings to reappear. He walked up to Naruto and Sasuke and let them know that they were going to head back to the portal point now before using his wings to propel himself into the air. Hinata sighed with relief and moved closer to the two girls, Hinata didn't know much about human health but from what she's heard she assumed they were in shock.

About an hour into the trip back the pink haired girl came out of her daze and looked around in confusion, pushing herself up off the floor and into a sitting position. She blinked owlishly at Hinata before her eyes widened and she looked around again, wincing as she felt her bruised neck.

"Where the hell am I?" She growled, tugging angrily at the chain around her foot and sighed with frustration when it made no move to break or release itself. Hinata backed away from the loud girl anxiously.

"I-I d-don't k-know," Hinata mumbled, which was true, she didn't know where they were. Sakura's eyes softened slightly when she noticed the chain around Hinata's own neck.

"It's okay, I'm Sakura and this is my adopted sister Ino," she said smiling and gestured to the blonde girl that was just starting to come out of it.

"I-I'm Hinata," she said, trying to return the smile but she felt overwhelmed with guilt at the girls' predicament.

"Ugh… What? Where are we? Forehead?!" The blonde squeaked, panicking until she noticed Sakura next to her. She grabbed her sister's arm and used it to pull herself up into a similar sitting position and looked around in confusion.

"Mamma... Papa..." she mumbled sadly as she remembered the events that had just happened.

"Are they going to kill us like they did to our parents?," Ino asked softly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Sakura wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder and rubbed her arm up and down in a soothing motion.

"Who's she Sakura?" Ino asked, gesturing towards a very warm looking Hinata.

"Oh her name is Hinata," Sakura answered smiling gently at Ino. Hinata had the hood of the cloak she was wearing up over her head and only her face and neck was visible to the girls, which was a relief considering they would probably think she was a demon if they saw her animalistic features.

"Oh look who is finally 'awake'," Naruto said landing on the side of the cart and grinning fiendishly at Ino who flinched back defensively and whimpered as she landed on her sprained wrist. Naruto just grinned wider at her reaction to him.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded, defensively pulling her sister closer to her. Ino was never good in traumatic situations and she was visibly trembling in fright.

"None of your business human," he growled, not liking the girl that was stopping him playing with his prey. The girl narrowed her eyes at him and cradled her sister, trying to calm her down.

"Oi, Teme! Your wench is in my way!" Naruto whined, mock pouting at Sasuke.

"Just leave them alone Dobe, before Gaara-san sees you slacking off and flies down here," Sasuke said in exasperation still leading the horses.

Naruto shrugged and jumped off the cart to go back to walking next to Sasuke, 'I can play with her later, she's not going anywhere.' He thought,chuckling.

A few hours and a dizzying swirl of purple later they arrived back in the stables of Gaara's castle. Gaara walked over to the cart and eyed the two girls that clung desperately to one another, they looked up at him fearfully and he just shrugged and turned towards Hinata.

"Come here," he ordered and she crawled over to the side of the cart, looking up at him curiously. He reached down and scooped her up into his arms, she squeaked in surprise and started to panic when he walked away from the cart, the chain was still tied around the pole. She was surprised when it just uncoiled itself and trailed along behind them.

Hinata looked behind her guiltily at the girls who were shrieking and clinging to one another as an annoyed blond ripped the two apart and threw Ino over his shoulder. Sasuke sighed and pulled Sakura out the cart, grabbing the back of her neck harshly and leading her into the castle after his blonde friend.

Hinata looked away sadly and let Gaara carry her back into her prison – his room. He set her onto his bed and ordered a servant outside the door to fetch their stuff from the cart.

**Sorry, not much Gaara and Hinata contact in this chapter, I promise I'll make up for it next time. I tried to make the chapter longer than usual and I'm really tired now, there's probably some mistakes but please forgive me I have a horrible headache. I'll update again on Friday most likely. Until next time! **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I went down to the seaside this weekend and I didn't take my laptop with me because there's no internet down there at the moment. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed so far and please continue to review ****.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Hinata sat gazing out at the endless desert through the large glass window in Gaara's chambers. It was a long drop to the ground and his chambers were on the fourth story. A few metres away there was a large black stone wall, two stories high and there was a gravelled pathway in between the castle and the wall that was patrolled by large sentinels at all times. The wall surrounded the entire castle and grounds and around the front of the castle there was a fountain and assortments of green bushes and multicoloured flowers.

It was weird but the castle, although surrounded by a desert, seemed to be in a permanent state of spring, cool but not too cool. She sighed and lay back against the neatly made bed. Gaara had left her alone immediately after they had arrived back in the castle. Hinata wasn't sure why but she assumed it was to sort out that council member Koharu's (or whatever his name was) punishment, Gaara still hadn't come back yet and the sun was already setting. It was weird to think they were only gone about 8 hours and had packed so much, they probably expected him to put up more of a chase than he did even though he was already wounded from the guards.

She stood up and walked to the window to open it. She stuck her entire upper body out and took a good look around. She noticed there were two large stone gargoyles that resembled a mixture between a mutated bat and a deformed dog. They were situated just below the window on either side of it and she remembered seeing a few more of them on the front of the castle when she was brought inside earlier that day.

She squeaked and fell straight onto her ass when she noticed the gargoyles were twitching and one even lifted a clawed foot to scratch behind its ear, making a noise similar to a katana being sheathed. She grabbed the front of her shirt with her hands and tried to calm her thumping heart down by taking deep calming breaths.

"Only just noticed them, huh?" Gaara asked chuckling deeply with amusement at the sight before him.

When he saw her leaning out the window like that he almost freaked out and pulled her back in thinking she was trying to kill herself until he realised she was just taking a look around.

"H-h-hai…" she mumbled distractedly, still staring up at the window in disbelief and shock.

"Don't mind them, they are just there to protect my room and the back of the castle from any intruders," He replied monotonously, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance, his pet was definitely overreacting.

"I-I thought t-they were s-stone," she breathed, her face even paler than usual.

"They are animated by magic," he replied simply before reaching down and pulling her up by the back of her collar into a standing position. She visibly winced and reached up to rub her neck before stopping half way and dropping her hand back to her side when she remember Gaara telling her not to touch her collar.

She looked up at him in confusion and rubbed her arm nervously, her neck hurt… A lot. She was fairly certain at this point that her neck had been rubbed raw by the metal around her neck. Her ears twitched in annoyance and frustration as she tried her best not to touch her neck.

Gaara sighed and reached for her neck, lifting her collar slightly before unclipping it from behind and watching the demonic seal retract from her neck and back into the collar. Gaara placed the collar onto the bed, pulling Hinata along with him by her upper arm. He sat back onto the bed and pulled Hinata into his lap in a straddling position.

Hinata went a deep scarlet colour and squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, staring at the (now very interesting) black comforter on his bed. Gaara ignored her behaviour and using two clawed fingers he tilted her head towards the ceiling. He suddenly let out an angry growl at what he saw.

Her neck was red and raw and was bleeding a little too close to her jugular for his liking. He sighed,'I just had to be interested in such a fragile creature,' he thought, cursing silently at his luck. She may be an immortal now, but immortal only meant, in her case, that she wouldn't die from natural causes or age past her current age. She could still be killed in other ways.

He turned her around so that her back was against his chest and tilted her neck to the side. She started to tremble fearfully when he wrapped an arm around her chest and arms tightly and pulled her flat against his chest. He was always so unpredictable; he could be chuckling in amusement one second and be growling in anger the next second.

She whimpered and screwed her eyes shut when she felt his tongue on her neck, slowly making its way around her neck along the wound. She sighed with relief when the stinging, that had been bothering her, started to dull and the wound scabbed over and begun to heal.

Gaara pulled away from her neck, she tasted good. Too good. He almost sunk his teeth straight into her flesh... He wasn't even hungry.

He decided he would leave the collar off because it was obviously hurting her sensitive skin, but he would keep it in case she tried anything stupid.

She was his.

**His**.

**All his**.

His eyes glazed over slightly and he went back to nuzzling her neck, which was now mostly healed. He placed soft passionate kisses all along the side of her neck and onto her collar bone, purring deeply into her irresistibly soft skin.

Hinata was blushing profusely and looked about ready to faint as she squirmed futilely in his iron grip. She eventually gave up and slumped into his chest. Nobody had ever touched her in such an intimate way and she didn't know what it was supposed to mean.

Her mom had kissed her before, when she was little, but her mom died when she was only 8 and left her alone with her abusive father and confused, easily influenced little sister who begun to hate Hinata after their mother died and sided with her father against Hinata in everything after that.

Hinata felt his fangs graze lightly over her neck and she started to struggle again, those things were sharp and no doubt they would hurt like hell if he bit her.

"P-please d-d-don't…" she squeaked desperately, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Gaara immediately stopped what he was doing and blinked in confusion, what was he doing? Gaara was possessive by nature but this had never happened before. He had never lost himself in someone's scent like this before. He wanted her, in every sense of the word and it was so different. Refreshing, he had never felt like this towards somebody before.

The girl in his arms was shaking like a leaf and he placed a large clawed hand onto her head and fondly ruffled her hair. She was just so innocent and it was absolutely adorable, demons were seductive, beautiful and sexual creatures. Gaara didn't think she could be seductive if her life depended on it, although she didn't even need to try because she was already impossibly beautiful.

He sighed and reluctantly let her down onto the bed next to him. She collapsed onto her back and looked up at him feverishly through long smoky lashes; she looked enchanting with the sun casting a pink- orange glow over her soft features.

"Sorry…" he muttered under his breath and looked away blushing slightly again. He just didn't seem to be able to control himself around his pet and it frustrated him. She just nodded at him and pushed herself back up into a sitting position.

"A-aren't y-you going t-to put it b-back on?" she asked wrinkling her nose in disgust at the collar lying on the bed next to her. Gaara chuckled at her expression and picked the collar up. She moved her hair to the side and bowed her head expectantly. Gaara just stood up and walked over to a rack of hooks hanging on the wall before hanging the collar on one of the hooks.

She wrinkled her brows in confusion before smiling so brightly and happily that Gaara's heart skipped a beat altogether and he had to force his lips to not curl upwards, he could feel his inner demon growl with approval and it was the oddest thing, his demon usually only became present when he was in a situation where he needed to fight.

He tried to compose himself again and rubbed his temples lightly in concentration.

"Listen here, I'm going to allow you to leave this room and roam around the castle but you are only allowed to be on this floor and the one below it. If I find you on any other floor or if you try to escape, the same promise applies." He said, dangerously narrowing his eyes at her.

"H-h-hai!" She replied quickly, still smiling happily at the freedom her neck felt after so many years. She reached a hand up and lightly traced the light pink scratch around the right side of her neck in delight, she had never known about the healing qualities of a demon's saliva but she was grateful for it none the less.

"Also make sure you don't enter anyone's chambers without their consent, I trust everyone on the floors I mentioned but you better respect their privacy regardless." He said before leaving her alone in the room again to go sort out some paperwork in his private library.

She sighed happily and flopped backwards onto the bed, she decided she would explore the castle in the morning. With that thought in mind she took a shower and changed into a knee length baby blue silk night gown that was left hanging for her in the bathroom.

She went to sleep that night thinking about Sakura and Ino and she hoped that Naruto and Sasuke hadn't killed either of them yet; they seemed like such nice girls. She decided she would look for them tomorrow and she hoped they would be on the floors she's allowed to be on.

Her final thoughts were 'Please be alive Sakura-san, Ino-san.' Before she fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Sorry the chapter isn't as long as the last one, I have ADD and my brain is so fried right now that I'm literally writing a word a minute, please forgive me! I'll update again later this week, Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee Review! Also please let me know if you want me to include Sakura and Ino more into the story or not.**

**And keep an eye out for my next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, feeling quite depressed because this assh- Teacher screamed at me for walking to my class with an earphone in my ear but I go to a boarding school and I am day girl. (Don't board.) So he couldn't confiscate my phone because it's a safety hazard. He took my name though... Although I'm not sure what he plans to do with it because my principal loves me and my school's head of discipline is my English teacher who's really nice and knows I'm a well behaved girl (allegedly).**

**Anyway I'll stop my rant! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11

Hinata was woken up the next morning by the sun shining on her face and she silently berated herself for leaving the curtains open the night before. She groggily sat up and wiped the sleep out of her large opal eyes and looked around at the large room. Everything was as she left it but now that she was a bit more awake she could have sworn the window wasn't as open as it was now when she went to bed last night.

Now that she thought about it her feet were a lot warmer than the rest of her body… Heavier too. And was the duvet a bit more elevated than it should be? She blinked owlishly and brought a finger to her lip in thought, not quite understanding her observations at this point. Then it clicked and she literally threw the blanket straight off the bed.

_Hiss!_

She stared numbly at the small creature wrapped protectively around her feet; the tip of its tail was curled around her right foot's big toe. She just sat and stared at it dumbly for a good few minutes before reaching a hand up and pinching her arm harshly.

"Ow…" she whined, rubbing the same arm with her hand.

"So I'm not dreaming then?!" she squeaked looking back at the creature with wide disbelieving eyes before scurrying straight of the bed, the small creature left behind whined unhappily at the loss of warmth.

It opened its large blue eyes sleepily and tilted its head to the side when it spotted Hinata staring at it from the floor with a fearful expression. Its eyes narrowed and it hurriedly turned in a pouncing fashion to look behind itself, staying in the same spot. It tilted its head to the side again in confusion before looking back towards Hinata. It turned back around to face her and eyed her curiously; she was still sitting on the floor looking at it with a dumbfounded expression.

She had never seen such a creature before; it was about the size of a cat and completely covered from head to toe in shiny dark purple scales that shone with every movement. Its tail was thick at the start and gradually grew thinner to the tip which was pointed and thin. It had short stumpy legs with clawed feet and it had small, leathery blue wings that ended in a claw like digits, similar to a bat's.

Its face was pointed slightly in a heart shape and its upper jaw came over the lower one in a "v" shape, it had little rounded horns protruding from just above the space between its eyebrow bones and extending up its forehead in a straight line before stopping in line with the top of its cat-like pointed ears on either side of its head.

It playfully pounced onto her and pinned her back to the floor before settling down on her ample chest and purring cutely at her, its head just inches from her face and looking at her with a curious expression. Hinata giggled, it really was rather adorable, and whatever it was and it didn't seem to want to hurt her either. She reached a hand up towards its head and slowly moved closer to it, it watched her hand the entire time.

She stopped her hand just above its head wearily; she didn't want the creature to bite her with the large fangs she could see jutting past its upper jaw. The creature stared at her head before nuzzling its face happily into her hand, purring even louder than before. The little thing was really cute but she assumed it was probably Gaara's since the gargoyles let it come into the room.

She sighed and sat up, pulling the surprisingly heavy creature against her chest before standing and walking over to the dresser to place the little guy there. She realised it was a boy when she noticed a certain very obvious trait males tended to have. She had never seen a naked male before but she had a cat when she was living with her family called Tora.

He was a slender ginger tabby cat with green eyes and her dad explained to her why he had to be a male cat and have a male name because she wanted him to be called 'Hime' and not 'Tora'. She blushed slightly upon remembering the explanation which was a very innocent "Why daddy?" followed by "Males have two little fury balloons and females don't, so he has to be a male, understand?"

She giggled at the memory, her father was so much nicer before her mother had died and all the responsibilities had become her problem at the tender age of 8. She returned her attention back to the creature that was now sniffing at a bottle of Gaara's sandalwood cologne.

"Oh no, don't do that!" she squeaked as the cologne fell to the carpet, fortunately not shattering into a million pieces like she thought it would. She breathed out a sigh of relief and placed the bottle back onto the counter.

"Please just stay here for me? I need to clean the room before I can go exploring, or my master will kill me." She pleaded to the little creature that looked up at her with large intelligent blue eyes before it sat its bum down on the dresser in response. She raised her eyebrow at his understanding of her question but smiled gratefully at him anyway before turning to go make the bed.

After she was done making the bed and tidying up the room she went to get dressed and searched around in Gaara's cupboard for clothing. She was surprised to find a sky blue silk kimono waiting for her and she delicately wrapped it around herself and pulled her tail through the conveniently placed hole. It had a white oriental flower design along the bottom and extending up to her right hip; it hugged and caressed every curve on her body, causing her to blush upon seeing her reflection.

She sighed, 'At least it covers most of my skin' she thought happily. Gaara probably didn't want anyone to see her in the usually revealing clothing he left for her. Her hair had grown surprisingly longer since she had been a genie, it had only been just over a week and her hair was already about an inch longer than before. 'Side effect of the wish perhaps?" she mused, thinking back to when Gaara made his first wish for her to become his personal slave and no longer be a genie. She was sure there had to be a side effect when you change an ethereal being back into flesh and bones.

She turned back towards the winged creature on the dresser; he was patiently sitting exactly where she asked him to and was watching her actions with obvious interest. She wasn't quite sure what to do. What if he wasn't Gaara's companion? Should she leave him in the room? Should she bring him with her? If she left him here he might wreck the room and then Gaara would punish her and she didn't even want to think how he would do that. She grimaced, thinking back to what Gaara did to that poor council member person – whatever his name was.

"Coming with me it is," she replied, out loud before making her way towards him. She picked him up and he slithered up to her neck before curling around her neck with his head and front feet on one side of her neck and his hind legs and tail on the other side. She was really surprised how warm the creature was, wasn't he supposed to be cold blooded, like a reptile? He had scales after all.

She pushed the thought away and cautiously exited the room, looking up and down the passageway warily. She walked down the passageway towards the east wing of the castle, the direction she saw Naruto and Sasuke go when they arrived. She lost her train of thought completely when she heard the deep rumbling coming from the creature nestled in her neck. She paused and looked around when she heard a slightly muffled voice from behind the door next to her.

She knocked politely on the door and anxiously waited for a response, she didn't know whose room it was but she sincerely hoped the person/people would be nice to her and let her come in, she was curious as to who was living in the castle.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" She heard a man grumble from inside the room. 'Man?!' she thought anxiously to herself, still uncomfortable around the opposite sex. She heard the door creak open and saw a man staring down at her with an annoyed expression. He had messy spiky brown hair, animal like, black slitted eyes and tribal, fang like markings on his cheeks. He was in a pair of blue boxers with a wolf head printed in white on the left side. Besides his boxers he was wearing nothing else. She blushed profusely and averted her gaze to the ground in embarrassment.

"Who are you?" He asked sceptically, raising his eyebrow questioningly at her.

"I-I-I u-uh," she paused trying to calm down her nerves, "H-Hinata," she finished quietly and looked up at him curiously.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" He shouted, eyeing the previously sleeping creature around her neck that now hissed defensively at him.

Hinata shrunk back away from him and started to tremble fearfully, she hated when people raised their voice at her and her ears flattened against her head, away from the noise.

He eyed her trembling form and felt horribly guilty, he had been rude to the poor girl since she knocked on his door and then he shouted at her. She already seemed to be anxious beforehand. He sighed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, he really wasn't a morning person and he didn't mean to be so horrible to the poor…? What was she? He leaned closer to her and sniffed her curiously, she smells kind of human but different at the same time. Definitely not a demon though, 'Then what's with the ears?' he thought in confusion.

"I, uh, sorry about shouting like that there, I didn't mean to scare you uh, Hinata was it?" He asked grinning apologetically at her. She nodded and eyed him wearily, he didn't seem like a threatening type of guy, and she was exceptional at being able to tell and he seemed friendly enough.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think this l-little guy would be such a s-surprise, I thought he was my Master's c-companion." She explained rubbing his horned head affectionately. She had calmed down completely when she realised he wasn't a threat and even the creature around her neck was settled around this man.

"That's a dragon you know, Hinata? They are extremely rare and I've never seen one around here. You should be careful, some people would kill to obtain one of those." He warned, looking at the happily purring dragon.

"D-dragon? L-like t-the mythical, f-fire b-breathing c-creatures?" She squeaked wide-eyed, she never believed in the existence of such creatures.

"The very same, they are almost completely extinct though, you are extremely lucky to have even seen one. I didn't know they could be this friendly though!" he exclaimed, giving her a fanged, feral grin.

He turned and looked over his shoulder when he heard a whine sound from behind him.

"Oi, Akamaru, come here and stop moping around in bed, it's already 8- o-clock!" He called to the huge white ball of fur curled up on one side of a king sized bed. It whined again but jumped off the bed and sulkily walked up to him.

"Akamaru this is Hinata," she said gesturing towards the girl who was gaping at the size of the dog.

He barked happily and licked Hinata's outstretched hand in a friendly gesture. She giggled and petted his head; she had always loved animals since before she could even walk.

"A-ano, I don't think you m-mentioned a name?" she asked, giving him a shy smile.

"Oh right, sorry! I'm Kiba," he said rubbing the back of his neck again, 'must be a habit these demons have,' she thought in amusement.

"Oh, and who is your 'master'," He asked, accenting the word "master" as he spoke.

"A-ano, Gaara-sama," she replied shyly, looking down at the ground. He raised his eyebrow; he didn't know Gaara had a slave.

"I-I wanted t-to ask where N-naruto-san and Sasuke-san stay?" She asked, hoping he'd tell her so she could check on those girls, if they were still alive.

"5 doors down is Naruto's door and the one directly across from his is Sasuke's door," he said and grinned at her before saying goodbye and closing the door between them, secretly wondering why she wanted to see those two anyway.

She silently walked down the passageway, she was surprised that she hadn't seen a single guard since she started walking, she assumed they were guarding the stairwells to make sure she didn't go any lower than she was allowed to go or tried to escape. She couldn't just jump out one of the windows on the third or fourth story of the castle after all.

She stopped outside the door that was said to be Naruto's and knocked gently on the door. She heard a pained moaned and someone nearing the door before it was cautiously opened and a baby blue eye studied her warily.

"Hinata?!" The girl squealed and pushed open the door, her once downtrodden expression immediately disappeared and her face lit up happily.

"Ino-san! I'm so g-glad you're o-okay." She said softly eyeing the room behind Ino warily, still not spotting Naruto.

"What's g-going on Ino-san?" she whispered under her breath, still looking around cautiously. She was unsure of how Naruto would react if he heard them talking. Ino's face saddened considerably and she lowered her face to the ground, her long platinum hair curtained her face and was not tied up like it was when she saw her the day before.

"I'm not sure but I'm scared and he won't let me see my sister," she replied sadly eyeing the ground as if it could give her all the answers in the world.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Ino's waist and crushing her to his chest possessively. He looked down at Hinata with his chin resting on top of Ino's head, yes, he was that much taller than her. Ino started to tremble fearfully in his arms but didn't make a single sound; her wide eyes speaking silently to Hinata with an obvious 'Help me'.

Hinata wasn't too worried about her safety anymore though; it was obvious that Naruto had grown attached to her by the possessiveness he had shown towards her and she knew exactly what that meant, it was the same in her own case. He would keep her, it was the obvious decision that Hinata could see Naruto had made. Now all she had to worry about was Sakura-san, she really hoped the kind girl was alright.

"Hi N-Naruto-san," She replied, smiling politely at him.

"Hinata-chan, are you allowed to be walking around up here?" he asked, looking around and expecting Gaara to show up and gouge his eyes out with his claws for talking to Hinata again.

"H-hai m-my master s-said I could w-walk around on t-this floor and the o-one below it," she answered, biting her lip nervously. She was wondering why he hadn't said anything about the dragon yet; she could still feel him curled around her neck. She looked down towards her right shoulder, where she could feel his head resting, and almost yelped in surprise when she saw nothing there.

She shakily returned her gaze to Naruto and smiled nervously.

" Oh yeah, I noticed your chain is gone, must feel weird, huh?" He replied to her action, mistaking it for something it was not.

"U-uh, y-yeah," she replied nervously, she was always a bad liar but she didn't want to expose her little friend because he didn't seem to think it was safe enough to reveal himself and Naruto didn't seem to notice her horrible attempt at lying anyway.

"A-anyway, I just w-wanted to s-see who lived in t-these r-rooms Naruto-san, if y-you don't m-mind I'll be g-going now, g-goodbye Naruto-san, Ino-san," She said politely before bowing and turning to leave when Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

She waited for him to close the door, blocking a distraught Ino from view. She felt kind of bad but there was nothing she could do anyway and Naruto wasn't going to kill her anytime soon. She walked to the other side of the passage and knocked lightly on Sasuke's door. She was extremely nervous around Sasuke and had never actually spoken a word to him before. He seemed polite as though he had a noble upbringing but she could sense something dark lurking under his façade and she didn't trust him.

She heard light controlled steps nearing the door and she knew it was Sasuke who was going to open the door. He opened the door fully to reveal a large room with a king sized bed and a decent sized bathroom and walk in closet on the opposite sides of the room.

"Hinata-san, hello. Would you like to come inside?" He asked politely, he was raised not to speak to people in a doorway unlike the brunette and blonde she had just spoken to. She nodded, silently accepting his invitation before walking past Sasuke and entering the room.

She looked around the room which was mostly black furniture although the walls were painted a cream colour, her eyes landed on the pinkette. Sakura was sitting dejectedly in the corner of the room; she was chained to the wall behind her by her neck on a rather short chain that still allowed her enough length to lie down if she wanted to. There was a black blanket and a couple of pillows lying on the floor next to her.

Her hair curtained her face and she had her knees pulled up to her chest in a defensive position, she was still wearing the same clothing as the day before unlike Ino who had a large black shirt that went down to her thighs on when she saw her. Hinata assumed it was Naruto's clothing and Ino smelled as though she had showered too.

Hinata crinkled her eyebrows in worry; she really didn't like what she saw, maybe Sasuke would kill Sakura after all. Hinata gazed up at Sasuke, her eyes telling him everything he wanted to know.

"So she is the reason you are here Hinata-san," he stated, scanning her with calculating eyes, she looked as though she was finding it harder to hold herself up than usual but he saw nothing wrong with her.

"H-hai, a-are y-you g-going t-to k-k-kill her?" she asked nervously in a very soft whisper that he wouldn't have heard if he was not a demon. He hadn't thought about that yet. Was he going to eat her like they had planned? He could tell the Dobe had already grown attached to the human he brought back. He sighed; he should have chosen the other one, the girl he took is was too loud and feisty.

He had sedated her with the sharingan and at the moment she was despondent and unable to process what is going on around her.

"No need to whisper, she can't hear you anyway." He said stoically, before eyeing the beautiful girl. He didn't really want to kill her anyway, she could probably be of use later and if he did feed on her he could still leave her alive and do it again once her blood replenishes. Yes she was useful.

"To answer your question, no I am not going to kill her… yet." He replied, adding the yet as a last thought because he doesn't have the best temper or patience and he couldn't promise anything especially when the girl was so… annoying.

Hinata sighed out a breath of relief and just hoped that Sakura would grow on him in the future, she didn't know what he had done to Sakura but she was still alive and that was all she could hope for at the moment. She didn't want to push it by asking what he did to her because she did not trust him not to hurt her, Sakura was alive and didn't seem too hurt and that was all that mattered for now.

"A-ano, w-well s-she s-seems okay and I r-really must be g-going now, I don't w-want the maid to bring m-my breakfast to an e-empty room," She said politely and once again said goodbye, he didn't seem to interested in her being there anyway.

She walked back down the hall, getting extremely confused, 'It was this way I came from, right?' she thought, eyeing the unfamiliar surroundings. The castle was flipping huge; she was completely dumbfounded at how anyone could remember their way around the seemingly never-ending passageways.

She sighed and slumped against a nearby wall in defeat, she was utterly lost. As her back hit the wall she knocked a nearby torch holder out of place and squeaked as she stumbled backwards into a dark room, the door she fell through instantly slamming shut behind her. She stared around with wide eyes, she could see absolutely nothing in here, how was she supposed to get out?! Hell where was she in the first place?

Her dragon was still curled protectively around her neck and looked around the room unhindered by the darkness. Hinata stumbled around until she crashed into a wall; she rubbed her forehead tenderly and lifted her arms to feel for the wall in front of her.

Nothing.

"Boo," someone growled deeply into her ear caging her in muscular arms and crushing her against his well-toned chest. She squeaked in terror and breathed sharp ragged breaths, trembling uncontrollably in his arms. The dragon that was previously around her neck had disappeared when she had bumped into the man and was watching from above, invisible and nestled on a bookshelf.

He was still a baby and wouldn't stand a chance by himself so he sulkily watched his friend trembling, and saw her visibly sigh with relief when she realised he had protected himself and moved from her shoulders.

Hinata was too scared to speak, she didn't know who the man was and she didn't was to get killed horribly for pissing him off so she stayed silent and didn't struggle in his arms. The man didn't seem like he was going to kill her yet but she couldn't be sure.

A door on the opposite side of the room cracked open and light flooded into the room, allowing her to see the shape of a bookcase and a desk strewn with blueprints and plans and the was a life sized puppet hanging from the ceiling next to the desk. She shivered involuntarily upon closer inspection as it became obvious that the puppet was once a real man and its head hung horrifically to the side, eyes bulging from the puffy sockets.

"Danna, I found that blueprint you wanted and it looks really interesting and I-" A man with long dirty blonde hair and a scope on one eye, that was covered with a long bang, started and stopped upon noticing Hinata in Sasori's arms.

"Who is she, Sasori-danna, un?" The blonde asked, eyeing Hinata mischievously and grinning darkly at the trembling girl.

Sasori gave Deidara a bored look and lifted Hinata off her feet before walking out the door towards the main Akatsuki room. Hinata trembled and cast her eyes to the ground as she was pushed onto a couch and squished between two men already seated there. Seven men eyed the girl sceptically and she shrunk back into the chair, fearing for her life and extremely uncomfortable around men.

"So, who the fuck are you?" The silver haired man beside her asked before turning his body towards the trembling girl trapped between himself and Kisame.

"I-I-I… U-uh," She tried to answer him but was too scared and shaky to even tell them her name. She blinked dazedly before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went completely limp on the couch.

"Good job! You made her pass out you idiot, un!" The blonde yelled at Hidan before eyeing the peacefully 'sleeping' girl.

"Now what?" He asked, voicing the thoughts of every man there.

**Extra-long chapter that I have spent like 6 hours writing, I know there wasn't any Gaahina moments in the chapter but I wanted to get the story going so that there is some kind of plot. I promise there will be some next chapter though! Please review for me! I have been slaving away in front of my computer all day to give you a nice long chapter to read so…**

**Please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top? Reviews are my inspiration. I will be including Sakura and Ino later on but not too much because this is still a Gaara and Hinata fanfiction and not a SasuSaku or InoNaru. **

**Also I hope you guys like/don't mind the inclusion of the Akatsuki and before you ask Gaara does know they are there but did not think that Hinata would end up finding them because they are hard to find and because of that he doesn't warn them about her – big mistake!**

**Also, any suggestions for the Dragon's name? I'm not saying I will choose your name but if I like it is very possible I'll choose it.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the 8 page chapter, I will be updating next week most likely so keep an eye out for updates.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, since I am such a great procrastinator, you get to read an early chapter, Yay! I wrote this because I really have no interest in studying for my math test or Biology test and no motivation to write like 200 words for my life orientation report due tomorrow morning. Yeah, fuck it all. I prefer to write my story for all my fans instead.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Hinata groggily awoke a few hours later, her head was throbbing painfully and her neck was stiff and sore from having fallen to the side while she was out of it. She straightened her neck and winced at the dull pain. She always had hated passing out, she would always wake up with a killer headache. She groaned when her stomach turned painfully and growled like an animal. She hadn't actually eaten any food since the afternoon before while she was in the cart.

Her headache reminded her of why she passed out in the first place, 'Oh crap,' she thought uncharacteristically, she had really gotten herself into a troubling situation this time. She snapped her eyes open before immediately screwing them shut again and brought her palm up to her eyes. The room was bright with the sun seeping in from the large, floor to ceiling windows.

She tried opening her eyes again, this time she slowly blinked her eyes open and allowed her sensitive eyes to adjust to the light. She was in the same room as before and on the same couch she was pushed onto earlier that day. Her shoulder was held firmly by the strangely blue man still seated next to her.

The silver haired man, from before, had lost his patience and left the room before she had even awoken which didn't make her feel any better because the blue man still next to her was HUGE and towered over her even while seated. She noticed that instead of there being seven men like before there was only the blue man seated next to her, the blonde from earlier and a black haired man that kind of resembled Sasuke.

Deidara was seated on a couch opposite to her and was moulding white clay into a small dove until he noticed Hinata stirring. Itachi was seated next to him and was reading a book with a black cover. His red eyes were trained on Hinata while he casually flipped through the pages, no longer focused on the words.

His stare was unnerving and Hinata shrunk back into the chair, hoping he'd stop staring at her with those deep crimson eyes. It felt as though he was peering into her soul and she blushed in embarrassment, suddenly feeling nude even though she was still clothed in the blue kimono.

"I-I-I, uh, w-where a-am I?" she mumbled softly, not wanting to come across as demanding or rude to a room full of powerful demons that could kill her before she could even blink. Itachi didn't answer her and continued to study her like he was searching for something.

"Who are you?" She was asked again, this time by the blonde who was absentmindedly squishing the clay back into a ball in his palm while he stared questioningly at her.

"O-oh, s-sorry I'm H-Hinata," she responded, pushing her fingers together shyly, an old habit she thought she had gotten rid of ages ago. She looked up at the blonde and wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, was that clay dove moving? She rubbed her eyes cutely and it was still sitting there and tilting its head at her. Really she shouldn't be surprised anymore; I mean she had seen a lot of weird things already.

That reminded her, where was her dragon?!

She looked around in panic and didn't spot him anywhere, 'Good, that means he's still hidden,' she thought in relief, she was worried about how these men would react towards him.

"What are you looking for?" Itachi asked in a deep velvety voice, eyeing her critically.

"A-ano, I-I r-really h-have t-to g-go n-now, m-my master will b-be angry i-if h-he c-can't f-find me," she said nervously, attempting to move her shoulder away from Kisame who in turn just pulled her further into his side.

"And who exactly is this master?" Kisame asked with an amused grin on his face, the girl was trembling again, obviously not liking being touched.

"G-Gaara- Sama," She said looking down shyly, she always felt weird calling him that and she felt like she was being disrespectful because he hadn't given her permission to call him by his name. She looked up curiously at them, everyone had frozen in place and were all looking at her like she had sprouted an extra head. Kisame who was previously holding her shoulder had let go of her as though she had burnt his hand

The men just looked at each other before standing and pulling Hinata along behind them as they left their base through the entrance which was situated inside Gaara's private library. Meanwhile the dragon who was sitting atop the couch behind Hinata's head crawled along behind them and through the door before it closed behind them.

The Akatsuki had made the back entrance through Sasori's room because Gaara HATED to be disturbed while he was working in the library, which was most of the time. The Akatsuki were basically Gaara's soldiers who went on missions for him and protected the castle if they had to. They weren't known about because Gaara liked to keep his personal business private, he hadn't even told the council about them.

Gaara was seated at a large mahogany desk that was scattered with papers and some books; he growled grumpily when he heard them enter the room.

"Didn't I tell you not to walk through her while I'm working in here?!" He snarled, folding his arms over his chest before turning around to face them. When he spotted Hinata he raised an invisible eyebrow at her before returning his gaze to the three men, two of them had nervous grins on their faces and the third was just… Itachi.

"What is she doing here?" Gaara growled, directing the question towards the Akatsuki members. He was wondering why the men had his pet in their base of all places.

"She stumbled into Sasori's room, un," Deidara replied nervously, not wanting to face Gaara's wrath but he was the one who saw her in there. Gaara returned his gaze to Hinata who was gazing off distractedly at a pile of moving papers. What? Moving Papers? He snapped his eyes towards the paper and they still moved cautiously towards Hinata who was now smiling happily.

Everyone was now eyeing the same thing with dumbfounded expressions, even Itachi looked to be disbelieving.

"What. The. Fuck.?" Kisame asked, his face completely expressionless. The paper seemed to notice that it was spotted and scurried into Hinata's leg, crawling up and settling around her neck in the same position as before. It hissed defensively and shielded itself from their gazes with its wings, no longer invisible.

"Is that a dragon?" Gaara asked in surprise, watching as it nuzzled Hinata's neck affectionately and she giggled cutely at it.

"I t-thought he was yours?" She asked, relieved by the little guy's presence, she really hoped the men wouldn't react badly to him.

"He was s-sleeping on my feet this morning when I woke up," she said, affectionately rubbing his ears while he purred like a tiger.

"You guys can go now, and not a single word about this, got it?" Gaara said threateningly, it was more of a demand than a question. Kisame just shrugged and turned to leave the others following his example. Gaara was not the type of guy you pissed off, if you wanted to live… unless of course you were Naruto, who seemed to be the only exception.

"Come here, pet," Gaara coaxed to Hinata who snapped out of her trance-like state and turned her head towards Gaara. She was suddenly very scared of being alone with him, losing all of the calm she had before. She reluctantly pulled the purring dragon off of her neck and placed him on the floor before anxiously stumbling towards Gaara.

She stopped a couple of feet away from him and looked up at him fearfully with wide lavender-opal eyes.

"How did you find Sasori's room?" He asked, his eyes narrowed slightly at her, he towered over her and his presence was overall intimidating. She cowered away from him and nervously looked at her shoes, the dragon growled threateningly and Gaara. Gaara only raised his 'eyebrow' at him and continued to stare at Hinata.

"W-well, I-I got l-lost and t-then slumped a-against the nearby w-wall, I k-knocked a t-torch holder over and f-fell b-backwards i-into a dark r-room," she mumbled, pushing her fingers together nervously.

Gaara almost face palmed, he had the Akatsuki in his castle for centuries and never once have they been found. Until now, by a tiny girl slumping against a wall? What the hell. He almost couldn't contain a chuckle that rumbled from his chest, it was just too ridiculous.

Hinata looked up oddly at him, he wasn't mad at her? She was almost certain he was going to kill her until a moment ago. She suddenly felt really calm as a tiny head nuzzled her leg, she looked down and a bubbly giggle escaped her lips. The dragon had the cutest expression she had ever seen before; I'm talking like a puss in boots expression (if you know what I mean).

Gaara sighed, his intimidation tactics really seemed to fail when that dragon was around. That was another problem, what was he going to do about the dragon?

"Pet, what are you going to do with that?" He asked stoically, pointing at the creature nuzzling her leg. Hinata froze at his question before doing something unexpected. She looked at him and gave him the cutest pout she could muster and pleaded silently with her eyes. 'Please, please, please can I keep him,' She thought to herself. Gaara picked up on her thoughts and smirked darkly at her. He could get something out of this.

"Fine, you can keep him but you owe me."Gaara said darkly and chuckled, she shuddered but nodded anyway. She was already his slave so she already had to do whatever he wanted, right? She shrugged it off and picked her dragon up again, he really seemed to have grown attached to her, which wasn't a surprise really. She had been told in the past how strange it was that someone's pet liked her so much considering they were a) aggressive to other people, b) Shy around strangers or c) didn't usually like children.

She cradled the dragon in her arms and awkwardly looked up at Gaara, she was completely lost in the castle and she couldn't just leave unless he wanted her to. He chuckled at her predicament and pondered on being cruel and making her stay or being cruel and making her wander around the castle trying to find his room. He settled on a different course of action and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the concealed Akatsuki door before shoving her inside.

"Stay here until I'm done," He said, casually slamming the door behind her. She stared wide eyed at the seven men who were staring at her again from their now opened doors in the hallway. She gulped and nervously took a step backwards but only meeting the door. She would have gone back into the other room but Gaara would be pissed if she disobeyed a direct order... again.

"Um, h-hi?" she asked/said, nervously squeezing the dragon in her arms. He wheezed and huffed moodily at her when she got the hint and loosened her grip. He only just seemed to notice the men and glared 'murderously' at them.

"What are you doing back in here?" Kisame asked, folding his arms as he grinned at her.

"I-it wasn't m-my c-choice," She replied, sweat-dropping in exasperation. She was really hoping Gaara would lead her back to the room so she could return to peaceful isolation. She was obviously disappointed. How late would he finish? She still hadn't eaten anything and she was starting to feel feint. Her stomach growled loudly and she flushed in embarrassment.

Half the men in the hallway burst into laughter and she hid her face behind the dragon, her face even redder than before.

"When was the last time you ate, girl?" The red haired man that she assumed was Sasori, asked. She shouldn't have been affected by the question but the way he said 'girl' made her feel small and insignificant.

"A-ano, y-yesterday a-afternoon," she responded, nervously looking at the ground and drumming her fingers on the dragon's scaled leg. Every man in the hallway looked at her disbelievingly.

"Well that probably explains why you feinted earlier, un," The blonde said with a deadpanned expression.

"Follow me, un," The blonde said as he headed towards the kitchen which was joined to the room she was in earlier. She looked at the kitchen with disbelief. It was a large kitchen but she had never seen a place in such a mess, the sink was piled with dirty dishes, the counters had an inch of grime on it and the cupboards were left open, showing her the not-so-neatly packed food. She sweat-dropped, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Oh god, what died in here!" A man she had never seen before asked entering the kitchen. He had a mask covering his entire face, save for one eye which was still not visible in the shadow of the orange mask.

"I leave for one day, and I come back to this. Tsk Tsk!" He said enthusiastically, waggling a finger from side to side at the seven men. His eye came to a stop on Hinata and he froze.

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute! Can we keep her? Can we keep her?" He squealed, jumping up and down childishly. She sweat-dropped and nervously took a step back into a hard chest.

She turned around and looked up to face one of the scariest sights she had ever seen. The man had a bicoloured face and large Venus flytrap like leaves growing up from his shoulder bones. One side of his face was completely black and seemed to lack detail of any type, the other side was snow white and had normal details a face should have. He had glowing yellow eyes and upon seeing his hand she realised that one entire half of his body was black and the other white.

She squeaked and stumbled backwards only to be enthusiastically glomped to the floor by the masked man. The masked man got into a sitting position and pulled Hinata closer to him.

"Please, please, please! Look how cute she is," He squealed while squeezing her cheeks together, effectively making her look like a fish. She whined and tried to pull herself away from him but her arms were trapped against her side by one of his arms. The dragon, now sprawled on the floor growled dangerously at the masked man before sinking sharp fangs into the arm squishing Hinata's face.

"Ahhhh!" The mask man cried before running out of the room. Hinata joyfully picked up the dragon and stroked his horned head.

"Who's a good boy?!" She cooed to the now-purring dragon. The blonde demon burst into a fit of laughter, literally rolling around on the floor and clutching his stomach. Hinata got the feeling that the blonde didn't like the masked man at all.

Hinata climbed off of the floor and scanned the kitchen for something to eat. She spotted a bowl of clean and normal looking fruit and walked over to examine it. She spied an orange that looked particularly delicious and returned her gaze to the blonde who was now leaning nonchalantly against the counter. The only men in the kitchen were the creepy plant man, the blonde, the red-head and the blue skinned man.

"Go ahead Hinata,un," The blonde said, grinning. She nodded and picked up the fruit, skinning it with a knife she found in a draw before eating it, one section at a time.

"So, I'm Deidara, the blue man over there is Kisame, you already know Sasori, and that is Zetsu. The man who 'attacked' you earlier was the idiot Tobi, un," He said, gesturing towards each member before grinning like a Cheshire cat when he thought about what the dragon did to Tobi.

"N-nice t-to meet y-you all, _w-well m-most of y-you a-anyway_," She said, mumbling the last part as she 'glared' in the direction Tobi ran off in. Deidara chuckled and gestured for her to sit at the same couch as earlier.

"So, how long are you staying here for," Sasori asked, taking the couch opposite to the one she was seated on.

"U-until my m-master i-is d-done," She said, poking her fingers together nervously. She was trying not to be awkward but the event earlier kept coming into her mind. She had never been so close to someone other than Gaara before and Tobi but that doesn't count. Deidara and Sasori both smirked, finding the term 'master' unbelievably sexy coming from such a shy and innocent girl. Hell, she probably didn't even understand how kinky that sounded.

She blushed again at the looks they gave her and absentmindedly stroked the dragon seated in her lap. Deidara pushed the perverted thoughts out of his head and sat down next to Hinata.

"What's his name, un?" he asked, gesturing towards the dragon seated on her lap. Hinata froze and then brought a finger up to her lip. She hadn't thought about that yet but now that she thought about it she really liked the name Kaida (Little dragon, thanks usaginekohime for the suggestion (: ).

"Kaida," she said, rubbing his cat like ears affectionately. He purred contently at the name, seemingly liking it as well. Deidara grinned at her and leaned back on the chair, a safe distance away from Hinata if Gaara was to walk in.

"A-ano, what time i-is it?" She asked, smiling slightly at the blonde. She was comfortable in his presence, a little like Kiba. He came across as a friendly type of person although he had an explosive personality.

The blonde lifted his arm and moved his sleeve down with the other as he gazed at his wrist.

"Six pm," He said looking out the large windows, the sun in the desert stayed up well after 7pm and was only just getting close to the horizon.

"S-so l-late?!" She squeaked, her stomach grumbling quietly to remind her that she still hadn't eaten a decent meal since the day before. She sighed and slumped back on the cushion, she really hoped Gaara would be done soon and maybe take allow her to have a meal. The kitchen here really put her off eating.

As if on cue the door slammed open and Gaara stormed in, obviously unhappy about something. His eyes glowed dangerously and he stalked to where Hinata was sitting before he threw Hinata over his shoulder, allowing no room for complaint. Kaida grumbled and flew out the door after them, his wings flapping lazily. If he flew at full speed he would be almost invisible to the naked eye.

Gaara carried her very still form to his bedroom and unceremoniously dropped her on his bed. She whimpered and backed into the pillows in front of the headboard. She looked up at him fearfully, he seemed seriously angry and she didn't understand what could have happened since the time she was in his library.

He glowered down at her before pouncing on top of her trembling form. He straddled her hips and held he hands firmly above her head with two clawed fingers. This reminded her just how vulnerable she was and how easy it was for her to be overpowered by this demon. Gaara leaned down towards her neck and nuzzled his face into her soft skin.

"You smell good _Hinata_," He purred deeply into her ear and she couldn't help the shivers that went down her spine. She whined and he lifted his face from her neck. She looked into his eyes but they were completely glazed over and his cheeks were flushed. She paled, 'Is he drunk?' she thought blinking in confusion.

Gaara giggled... yes you read right, I said _giggled_. If Hinata's hand were free she would have seriously face palmed. It was hard to believe that Gaara was a perverted and violent drunk.

Gaara returned to nuzzling her neck and placed searing kissed up her neck and along her jaw. She gasped and wiggled around in his grasp, flushing red in embarrassment. He carried on, unperturbed by her struggles and proceeded to crush his lips onto hers, she froze and her eyes widened. He kissed her passionately and she couldn't help but melt into the kiss, her body going limp.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and Hinata complied, their tongues mingling and fighting for dominance (which of course was won by Gaara). After a couple of minutes, Hinata started to struggle in his grip again, seriously needing a breath of fresh air and some personal space back.

Gaara blinked in confusion and lifted his lips off of hers, she gasped and panted beneath him, her cheeks completely flushed and her lips swollen. Gaara blushed slightly upon seeing her looking unbelievably sexy, still confused as to what the hell he was doing. He let go of her hands and sat up, still straddling her.

"That fucking bitch!" He growled before climbing off of her and standing up. He grabbed the sword that was resting next to the bed and walked to the door.

"Stay here pet, someone is about to die," He snarled before slamming the door shut. She sat up, completely flustered and stared disbelievingly at the door, 'What was that about?' she thought, pulling Kaida, who was now on the bed, up to her chest.

That was her first kiss… She leaned back against the pillows and sighed. She had to admit, it was a pretty good first kiss.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter my lovely reviewers, it's a bit shorter than the last but I ran out of time and now I have to rush through that stupid Schizophrenia report for tomorrow (LO) Anyway please review because it definitely makes me more motivated to write and thank you all for the suggestion of dragon names. I really liked Kaida though ****.**

**Until next week! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for those of you who reviewed and please continue to review because it makes me happy and motivated to write. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

She sat in Gaara's chair in his private library and waited for the results of what she had done. Leaning back, she tapped her long painted fingernails impatiently against the desk, eyeing the confidential papers strewn across it. She was sure that the stupid wench that Gaara had been keeping in his room would be dead by now considering she had spiked the grape juice she had brought to him.

It wasn't well known that Gaara gets extremely violent when he consumes alcohol, but she knew and had paid good money to find out about it. 'Gaara is mine and as soon as he kills that pathetic wench and is no longer distracted he will realise that he loves me,' she thought, swooning in delight.

She stood up and tugged her extremely short and tight black spandex skirt back over her almost exposed bum cheeks and pulled the purple spaghetti straps of her tank top back onto her shoulders. She walked towards the door, her choppy medium length tomato red hair sweeping her shoulders as she moved and her red eyes gleaming with happiness behind her black rimmed glasses.

Before she could even reach for the door handle, the door was flung open and Gaara stood in the doorway, towering over her. He glared at her with unbridled hatred and fury and you could practically see the killing intent rolling off of him in waves. His eyes glowed dangerously; she didn't seem to think she was in any danger though and slung her arm into his.

"Hello Gaara-kun," she purred seductively as she rubbed her chest up and down the arm she was holding suggestively.

"Is that stupid wench dead now?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him even though her eyes glowed with malicious spite towards the girl she was referring to.

"Karin," He growled out, fuming from repressed rage and reaching behind his back to unsheathe the katana nestled between his wings.

"What's wrong Gaara-kun, you should be happy that she's dead because now we can finally be together and get married without any distractions or problems," She said smugly, flipping her hair confidently.

He snarled at the Halfling in front of him that he had bedded _once_, a week or so before he had acquired his pet. This is why he hated bedding woman in his castle; they would always get attached to him even though he had no feelings for any of them. But he had urges too, just like any man and he just went for the nearest servant to him and unfortunately that one happened to be Karin. He had never had any problems from any female servants because they all seemed to find him completely irresistible even though he acted like a grumpy crab most of the time.

He had trusted Karin to bring him a drink and not spike it or poison it because she had worked in his castle for many years and had never caused any trouble before. Actually until he bedded her, she was obsessed with Sasuke and never skipped the chance to be close to him. Sasuke had complained about her many times, but Gaara had just ignored it, considering it to be trivial and unimportant. He regretted it now.

He had no feelings for the servant girl in front of him and most certainly didn't want to marry her; he would sooner burn his own genitals off and marry a deformed slug than go for this skank. He sighed, he wished his sister Temari was here, she always knew how to keep the servants in line, especially the ones that pined after him. Temari was currently running a little errant for him and going on a little information run for him in the southern part of his kingdom. Her friend, Shikamaru Nara was living in the town he sent her to and she was only too happy to go.

"No, she is very much alive and I would rather marry a potted plant than marry you," He replied, smirking at her shocked expression. She looked completely heartbroken, like it was actually a shock that he didn't want to be with her. If it were under any other circumstances, he would have let her go or have her arrested but he was absolutely pissed at the audacity she had shown.

First of all, she had come into his _private_ library like she owned the place and he was willing to forgive her when he saw the grape juice in her hands and send her away earlier.

Secondly the bitch actually _spiked _his drink, somehow knowing about his issue with alcohol.

Thirdly, by doing points one and two she tried to make him kill his pet using his _own _hands and then magically expect him to come flying into her arms and marry her? '_Fuck no, this bitch is going to die for this insubordination_!' he thought furiously as his eyes glowed gold.

Drawing his katana, he brought it down in front of him, slicing shallowly into her flesh and tearing her shirt over her left breast down to the top of her hip. She shrieked and fell to the floor, clutching at her wounded chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He chuckled demonically and sliced into her again, this time down her thigh and still leaving the wounds shallow. She cried out again, tears flowing from her eyes and scuttled backwards, attempting to escape from the demon's wrath.

"_**I've barely even hurt you yet and you're already crying, how pathetic**_," He growled out in a voice no longer his, the vibrations of the demonic voice bounced through the dark library and caused shivers of horror to rack her spine. 'I'm going to die,' she thought, the severity of her actions finally dawning on her.

He continued to slash and slice shallowly into her flesh, not wanting her to die too quickly, his inner demon chuckling demonically as he enjoyed her agonizing screams and cries.

Gaara was growing tired of the pathetic creatures shrieking and urged the demon that had taken half of his control from him to just end the poor girl off so he doesn't go completely deaf. The demon chuckled at him but decided to do it anyway as killing her proved to be a lot less exciting than he thought it would be.

Her screaming was ended with one last blood curdling scream and a gurgle as he spitefully stabbed her through her heart, her eyes widening before she slumped lifelessly to the floor.

Wiping the katana off on the sleeve of his shirt, he sheathed it behind his back once again before walking out of the still open door and telling the nearby guards to clean up the mess.

"Take one look at anything other than the body and blood stains and you will find yourself in the same state as _her_," He spat at them before storming back to him room, wanting the putrid smell of her blood off of him and his library.

Hinata sat on the bed, still having not moved from the position she was in when Gaara stormed out of the room. She really didn't want to get on his bad side at the moment, he seemed seriously pissed about something when he carried her here earlier and when he left he was even more pissed about someone. So she decided to stay there, like he told her to and didn't want to risk getting in his way when he returned.

Kaida was rubbing his head against her thigh, he was curled comfortably against her legs and she lay in a sitting position on the bed. She ran a brush that was on the side table of the bed calmly through her hair that was now going slightly past her shoulders. She was still unsure of how or why it had grown so very long in such a short time, maybe it was the shampoo? She shrugged it off, giggling softly to herself; Gaara's hair would be growing long too then if it was the shampoo.

She placed the hairbrush back on the dresser; her hair had always been like silk and rarely knotted at all. She really only brushed it to distract herself from Gaara's previous behaviour and keep her hands from touching her still slightly swollen lips. She was really surprised by what he did, he really seemed like he was going to kill her until he caught a good whiff of her scent from her neck. And then started to kiss her with such… Passion, she blushed and covered her face with a pillow.

When the door was flung open, she abruptly dropped the pillow and shrunk back into pillows, trying not to be noticed. He was transformed again, his eyes glowing gold and claws extended about a cm further than usual, his hair slightly longer. He really scared Hinata when he was like this, unbelievably dangerous and beautiful at the same time.

Gaara glanced at her as he entered the room; she was scared of him, for good reason too. He grinned and entered the bathroom, refusing to touch his pet before he washed the blood off in the shower. While he washed off the soap, he was wondering why she was still alive. The information Karin had gotten had been true and usually he killed the person on his mind when he drank. But when he got close to tearing into her throat, her scent had sobered him up and completely stopped his violence.

She was something special, he already knew that though and her scent seemed to drive him crazy as well as most other demons. He turned off the shower and climbed out, spending a lengthy amount of time drying his wings, which always matted and clumped grossly if he didn't dry them properly. Wrapping a towel around his midsection, he walked out the bathroom and into his room.

Hinata still sat on the bed in a similar position to when he entered the room previously and when she heard him she jumped slightly and turned her head towards him. She looked at him for a few seconds before her cheeks turned a rosy red and she rolled over onto her face in embarrassment. He chuckled at her; she always did that when he came from the shower and he found it to be adorable. Any other woman he knew would have gawked and ogled his god-like body before throwing themselves at him.

He got changed into a pair of soft tracksuit bottoms and a similar material long sleeved shirt, deciding that he was going to try and be comfortable for once. He was really starting to feel the stress of running the kingdom and thought about maybe handing it over to his younger brother, Kankuro, for a week or two. Yes, he liked that idea because it meant he could also spend valuable time with Hinata as well as wind down from the stress that the traitor council member and insubordinate kitchen servant had caused. Yes. He would ask Kankuro in the morning.

He walked up to his bed and sat down next to Hinata, that dragon from before was lying on her back comfortably, one eye was half open and it eyed him lazily. Lifting his hand, he brought it towards the dragon before rubbing his horned head gently, not wanting to startle him.

"Pet, you can look now, I'm no longer nude." He said, pulling the purring dragon into his lap and making it easier for Hinata to move. She shyly rolled over to lie on her side and looked up at Gaara, still uncertain about what to expect from him. Gaara frowned, she was definitely too far away from him and he didn't like it.

With that thought in mind he grabbed Hinata by her waist and pulled her under his arm in a sitting position, he was surprised she hadn't made a sound like he expected her to.

All Hinata did was lean into his side and let her head bob onto his chest weakly, she still hadn't eaten anything and she was too shy to ask him to take her to get some food. Her stomach didn't even growl anymore, she was feeling too feverish and feint to eat anyway.

Gaara frowned again; she was acting very uncharacteristically what was wrong with her? She would usually get panicky when he touched her and she had never relaxed in his grip before.

"What's the matter, pet?" He asked nudging her shoulder lightly; she whined in protest but lifted her head to look up at him anyway.

"I-I... F-food," she tried to tell him what she meant but she felt dizzy and lightheaded. She really should have at least drunk something. He nodded in understanding and shooed Kaida from his lap before carrying Hinata out the door. He sighed with frustration; he really needed to take better care of her or unlike him, she would die. And Gaara was surprised to find that he really didn't want that to ever happen.

When he neared the kitchen he decided to put her down and let her walk in, the last thing he needed was the people who made her food to want to kill her out of jealousy. He placed her down and nudged her forwards, still holding her arm to make sure she wasn't going to fall. She stumbled a bit but otherwise seemed to be okay, being urged to move forward by the smell of food

They entered the kitchen and many of the female servants swooned at the sight of Gaara. He scowled and eyed them with distaste; the wretched women were never good at sensing his moods, other than his pet, who seemed to have a knack for it.

"Gaara-sama, what brings you here?" The one who brought Hinata her food most of the time asked, completely ignoring Hinata who was standing shyly behind Gaara.

"As a matter of fact I am here for some food, why else would I be in the kitchen," he stated dully, eyeing the various pastries, meats and fruits that were on one of the counters to the left of him. The serving girl however was unperturbed by his reaction and tried her luck again.

"I thought you might of come for some dessert…," she purred, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at him. Gaara groaned in frustration, why must they find him so attractive? He kneaded his temples and turned towards Hinata.

"Just take a look at the food on that counter and help yourself, the plates and utensils are in the first and second draw beneath it," he said bleakly, in a rather apathetic mood after the day's events. She nodded eagerly and hurried to the table, grabbing a few pastries and some fruit, she didn't eat meat because of her relationship with animals.

She just couldn't imagine eating a poor little lamb or an innocent cow. She took a large serving of the meat anyway and put it on a completely different plate, not wanting it to touch her food.

"Listen here, I am not interested and nothing any of you could do would ever be able to seduce me so stop your futile attempts," he growled, directing it towards the kitchen staff and serving girls who were gawking him lovingly. They shuddered and shivered, seriously put out by his tone of voice but fortunately they seemed to understand what he meant and backed off.

He led Hinata out of the kitchens after she had a good serving of food on her plate and a glass of cold orange juice in her hand. She eyed the food hungrily but abstained from eating it until she was seated on the bed.

Kaida scurried up next to her and eyed the meat with delight, making pleading whining noises at her. She smiled sweetly at him and looked up uncertainly at Gaara, who was standing a few feet away from her.

"I-is it o-okay if Kaida has the m-meat? I-I d-don't eat it." She said, blushing slightly at his intense gaze. Hinata was more intelligent than he gave her credit for; she remembered to fetch some food for her dragon. At least she was better at keeping her companions alive than he was. He scowled at the thought; he could kill someone in the blink of an eye but couldn't even keep one girl alive?

Realising he had somewhat zoned off and the girl was still looking up at him hopefully he nodded his head before sitting down on the bed next to her. It wasn't like he would stop her from feeding her companion, there was way more than enough food around here anyway.

Hinata pushed the plate of meat in front of Kaida who scarfed it down as though he had never eaten anything before. Hinata giggled, a sweet tinkling sound before nibbling on her own food. She was never such a big eater, mostly because she never used to get much food when she was living with her family and she had to adjust her metabolism to suit such conditions.

Hinata was actually glad she was here, it was a lot better than living with her family, she was fed, wasn't beaten every other day and Gaara seemed to actually care if she was alive or not, unlike at her 'home'. Although it didn't mean she wasn't scared shitless of him. There were things a lot worse than death after all and she'd rather not experience such things.

The food was seriously good and she couldn't help but hum in delight. The pastry she was eating was glazed in honey and the inside was filled with cream and strawberry jam that seemed to melt in her mouth with each bite. She had never tasted anything so good, even her usual meals, although quite delicious, were never _this _good. Gaara chuckled from beside her, finding her response amusing. He had to admit that the kitchen staff were excellent at their jobs and he often found himself having the same response to their cooking.

Gaara, although not dependant on blood to survive, craved it like nothing else. Consuming blood also made his transformation more powerful and gave him a feeling of satisfaction that he simply could not get from normal food.

Hinata collected her plate as well as Kaida's and placed the on the dresser near the door, taking the last sip of her orange juice before placing it next to the plates. She turned to face Gaara and froze, finding him standing directly in front of her, towering over her form. She gulped and backed into the dresser, she hated it when he did that! How could he be so silent and sneak around like that when he was so big? It was like every step she made was the thump of an elephant compared to his completely silent movements.

Gaara chuckled at her thoughts and leaned down closer to her; she blushed and looked away, embarrassed by their close proximity. She was now caged between two arms and the dresser with Gaara's head closing in on her.

She screwed her eyes shut and turned her head away, still blushing red. Gaara took the opportunity to nuzzle her exposed neck, making her gasp and he wrapped his arms around her and squeezing her a little bit too tightly.

"Didn't I tell you not to enter anyone's rooms without permission?" He whispered teasingly into her ear and she shivered.

"I-I d-didn't m-mean to!" She replied defensively, backing further away, hoping he didn't see her unfortunate mistake earlier as disobedience because she knew how that angered him.

He chuckled and moved back from her before walking back to the bed and sitting down.

"Now is the time to take a shower, it's quite late and we should be going to bed soon," He said, smirking at her dumbfounded expression.

"W-we?" She asked nervously as she hesitantly walked towards the bathroom, seeing the suggestion as a subtle way of telling her she should really shower. She walked inside to find the clothes she was expected to wear already on the counter. She sometimes wondered if they magically appeared there because she never saw anyone go in or out to place them for her.

After she was done she walked out the bathroom in a navy blue silk gown that reached just above her knees and was another V cut with spaghetti straps. It was comfortable and hugged her curves.

"Come here, pet," Gaara ordered, already lying on his side on the bed. She hesitantly walked towards the bed and stopped at the edge and twiddled her fingers nervously. Gaara sighed and grabbed her arm before dragging her onto the bed next to him; she squeaked but as usual didn't try to escape from him. She blushed at the spooning position they were now in and closed her eyes, attempting to sleep even though she knew it would be difficult.

Gaara did the same, testing whether that rest he had in the cart with her the day before was just a fluke or whether she really was the reason. Surprisingly they both managed to fall asleep a lot quicker than they thought they would. Gaara wouldn't really call it sleep because he was still alert, but it was restful all the same.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope you guys review. I have decided to update at least once a week but when I update really depends on you, I get motivated to write when I get reviews and update quicker. Anyways, until next time! I have exams coming up in a few weeks but don't worry I won't forget about this story.

Review?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, in regards to last chapter I hope none of you were offended by the death of Karin. I just didn't want to kill any other female characters because she is by far the worst ninja out of all of them… All she can do is sense chakra very well and sort of heal but other than that she is annoying, perverted and constantly forces herself onto Sasuke. At first I really didn't like Sakura because she was weak and let the boys in her team do everything for her but since shippuden she has really become a strong character and is no longer obsessed with Sasuke. And Hinata… She is just way to cute and sweet to be a ninja in the first place however she is still strong and a lot stronger than Karin.**

**Anyway I just wanted to explain my reasons for killing off Karin, (rather Karin than TenTen in my opinion) I hope none of you were fans **** Enjoy the chapter**.

Chapter 14

Gaara woke up in the morning and opened his turquoise eyes, he wasn't the least bit groggy like he expected to be after 'sleeping' and he was glad about it. It would be really bad if there was an attack on him and he woke up groggy and unaware. He blinked his eyes in surprise and lifted a few strands of Hinata's hairs between his fingers. 'I could have sworn it was a lot shorter than this when we went to bed last night,' he thought, his 'eyebrows' crinkling in confusion.

Her hair was now down to the top of her shoulder blades, at least an inch longer than the night before. He was lying with one arm under her neck, the other was around her waist when he was sleeping and her back pressed to his stomach. He wasn't completely sure but he didn't think hair was supposed to grow nearly this fast.

He did like his women to have long hair but he didn't want another case of Rapunzel, a young demon girl named after a fairy tale because her hair would grow an inch every night and had to be cut every week so that she could actually move around. He sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position, pulling the still sleeping Hinata up with him.

"Wake up, pet," he said, softly shaking her shoulders. She grumbled unhappily and sleepily blinked her opal eyes open.

"Mmmm?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her hands and looking up at Gaara curiously.

"Has your hair always been this length," He asked, lifting a lock of her hair up to eye level. Her eyes widened and she took the strand from Gaara and pulled it down to see the length.

"Eh?!" She squeaked, her eyes wide with horror.

"No? I thought not, any idea why it's growing at such a fast rate?" He asked, refraining from chuckling at her reaction. She shook her head and lowered her eyes to the bed; usually she would be happy that her hair is growing back to its original length, the length it used to be before her father spitefully cut it short. She would be happy if it wasn't at such a fast pace. What if it never stopped growing?

'Maybe it really is from his wish,' she thought to herself, poking her fingers nervously.

"Which wish?" He asked, rudely listening in on her thoughts, again. She mentally scowled at him and he just chuckled.

"T-the first o-one," she said, looking up at him to see if he understood what she was meaning.

Gaara sighed, he should have realised there would be a side effect; magic was never exactly as it seemed. He would have to make a potion to stop her hair from growing like that… **After** it was at a length he liked. He smirked and stood up from the bed, leaving Hinata there.

"Don't worry about your hair, I know how to fix it," he said, opening his cupboard and pulling out the clothing he was going to wear. He heard her roll to face the other direction and couldn't help but crack a rare smile. So innocent.

He pulled on his usual black pants and t-shirt and walked to the door, stopping when he reached for the handle.

"Don't ever say a word about the men you met yesterday or where you found them." He said threateningly, it was too important that the Akatsuki stayed a secret.

"H-Hai," She replied, not sure who she would tell anyway, the only friends she had here were Ino and Sakura and she wasn't even sure she was allowed to speak to them.

"You can still leave the room but don't get lost again," He said before thinking about something.

He walked to the other side of the room and pulled the collar of the hook it was hanging on. Hinata visibly winced and looked up at him fearfully.

"Just trust me, okay," He cooed at her, trying to make her calm down. She nodded at him and sat up with her legs over the end of the bed.

Gaara walked to her and clipped the collar around her neck, waiting for a few minutes. Hinata poked her fingers awkwardly, wondering what he was doing. He unclipped the collar and pulled it off quickly, not allowing the demonic seal to withdraw into the collar.

"There, now I will be able to find you, wherever you go," He said, rubbing her fluffy ears, amused by her relieved expression. She really disliked that collar, it was obvious.

Gaara had to admit that he liked the look of her seal; it was like having his name tattooed on her except it was a lot more attractive looking. It was a basically a black ring of elegant demonic calligraphy that circled her neck intricately and allowed him to feel her again, like the link between them had been reconnected.

Gaara left the room to go and find his brother, hoping he could offload his work into Kankuro's capable hands. He walked down the corridor and to the left, stopping outside a door. Strange noises could be heard from inside, a mixture of moaning and grunts. He scowled, his brother was even more of a sexual predator than he was, it was hard to come here at any time of the day and actually find him alone.

He growled and flung the door open, earning a girly squeal from the 'guest' and a large grin from Kankuro, who seemed unperturbed by the lack of privacy.

"Gaara! What brings you to my humble abode?" He teased, the girl just looking at him in disbelief.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," He said dully, already knowing that he definitely did. Kankuro chuckled and climbed out of the bed completely nude before pulling on a pair of boxer shorts. The unknown girl huddled awkwardly under the blanket; her face flushed a deep crimson.

Kankuro walked out the door and closed it behind him, not allowing the cleaning girl in his bed to hear any important information.

"So what do you need," he asked, stretching an arm above his head. It was unusual for Gaara to seek him out unless he had a mission or another task for him to do.

"I wanted to ask you to take over for me for a couple of weeks, I need a break," Gaara replied, kneading his temples in an attempt to prevent the oncoming headache.

"Are you kidding? I was in your library yesterday after you killed that girl and I saw the piles of paperwork on the desk. There is no way I'm sorting through that crap!" He protested, folding his arms across his chest.

Gaara scowled, he was the youngest child of the three but the kingdom was handed down to him because he was the strongest. His brother's wings were a dark grey, unlike his which resembled the black of a raven, the darker the wings, the more powerful you were said to be.

Kankuro was slightly shorter than himself and well built, his hair was similar in length to his except it was light brown in colour. Kankuro liked to paint his face when he went out on missions but while he was in the castle he refrained from doing so, mostly due to Temari's constant pestering.

Gaara glared at him and folded his arms across his chest, this was more or less the response he expected, his brother always had been a lazy arse.

"What do you want," Gaara stated glaring, already knowing he would want something for it.

"I want access to the human realm, I don't see why you never let me go there," Kankuro replied, frowning.

Gaara sighed; he didn't want any more of his family to be stolen from him by those worthless humans. However Kankuro was strong and always aware; surprisingly enough considering what he did most of the day. Or should I say who he did?

"Fine, but be careful," Gaara said, a slight bit of concern lacing his voice. Kankuro widened his eyes in surprise. That was why Gaara wouldn't let him go? Because he was worried about him? Kankuro grinned and pulled out his tongue at Gaara.

"So you do care, ey brother?" He teased; Gaara just scowled again and looked away in embarrassment.

"Fine I will help you out, but only for 2 weeks," He said, grinning before he returned to his room and the noises started again. Gaara groaned inwardly and continued down the hallway to his private library to check that nothing had been touched and that the mess was gone.

Hinata stood in the bathroom and stared in the mirror at her neck, she was wondering if she touched it, would Gaara get mad at her. She knew it was there but she just had to see, was it soft, did it feel like skin? Was it just a tattoo or did it have a different texture.

She sighed and walked away from the mirror, preventing herself from even the slightest touch. She was dressed in a similar kimono to yesterday except this one was violet in colour and had little white petals that seemed to be blowing of the right side of it. It was beautiful.

She was hoping Gaara was right about her hair, she didn't want it going down to her ankles or even past her ankles. Believe it or not, having hair that length is seriously heavy and causes horrible headaches.

She got to the room and found two plates left on the dresser for her, one was full of meat and the other had pastries, fruit, bread and various cheeses on it. A girl stood outside the door, she had long brown hair and kind chocolate brown eyes and she was wearing an apron.

"Hi, I saw you take the same kinds of foods yesterday so I thought you might want the same for breakfast," She said smiling, her eyes sparkling like stars.

"Hi, thank you for the food! That's v-very kind of you, my name is Hinata." She said, calmed by the kindness of the girl. She would usually be a lot shyer than this.

"I'm TenTen," The girl said, tying her hair back up into buns.

"I work in the kitchen, I really must get back now though, it was nice meeting you Hinata-chan!" The girl said, before walking down the corridor. Hinata sighed and shut the door, 'she was nice' she thought to herself as she sat of the bed. She placed the plate of meat next to her and ate her own plate, humming in delight.

Kaida looked curiously at the food before pouncing forward and digging his face into the meal, Hinata giggled and scratched his back with her one hand, his scales were cool but she could feel the heat from his core radiating throughout his body. She wondered whether he could breathe fire, like all the legends she had heard.

As if answering her, the dragon let out a large burp and a fair amount of smoke erupted from his mouth. She blinked in surprise but continued to stroke him, she was no longer scared of him, and he absolutely adored her after all.

"Can I ask you to please stay in here today?" She asked, giving him a pleading look.

"I'll be fine really!" she said, trying to convince him after she saw the uncertain look on his face. He gave her a look of understanding and curled up on the already made bed.

"Stay out of sight and don't trust anyone but the man that was with us last night, okay?" She said, already knowing he could understand what she said. He made a small yelp in response to her question and put his head down on his front legs.

She got up and walked out the door, closing it behind her. She knew where to go more or less, she was paying attention when she walked to Kiba's room the first time and knew when Sasuke's and Naruto's rooms were in regards to that.

So much for knowing where she was going. She sighed and knocked politely on a nearby door, she was going to ask for directions, again. The door opened almost immediately after she knocked and she stared into eyes that almost mirrored hers. She blinked in surprise and took a step back. 'A Hyuuga?' she thought to herself.

"You? I thought I was the last Hyuuga after the massacre," He said stoically, eying her up and down. She looked familiar and she had... The mark.

"M-massacre?" She squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. He eyed her sceptically but invited her inside anyway.

He realised he had seen her portrait on the wall in the main compound when it was still there.

"Hinata, was it? My name is Neji," He said, folding his arms over his chest, wasn't she supposed to be trapped in a lamp or something? That was none of his business though.

"The Hyuugas were discovered as being part demon and were hunted down by a mob of villagers, I was not in the compound at the time," He said, pain burning in his eyes.

She covered her mouth again and backed away. That was so horrible, sure her family had never been particularly nice to her, but maybe that had changed over the years.

"I-I'm sorry! I h-have only j-just b-been r-released from m-my confinement," she mumbled, frowning as she thought again about every one of her family member lying in their own blood.

"It happened when I was only six," He said, gritting his teeth as he thought about it. Even though he wouldn't show it, he was glad he wasn't alone anymore.

She poked her fingers together awkwardly; as she watched him, she was thinking that she should maybe knock on a different door and ask for directions.

"Did you need something?" He asked suddenly, as if hearing her thought. She sighed, was she that easy to read?

"I was just a b-bit lost; I was w-wondering where Naruto-san's room was?" She asked hopefully. He frowned and walked to the door.

"Oh that moron's room is right down the corridor and to the left, the fifth door down." He said, folding his arms over his chest. He didn't see why she wanted to see him anyway; he was much more interesting than that idiot.

"T-thanks," She said, smiling at him before walking down the corridor. She really wanted to check on the girls, especially Sakura after what she saw yesterday.

She arrived outside Naruto's door and knocked. She heard Naruto coming to the door with loud, almost obnoxiously loud, steps. He opened the door and looked down at her.

"Oh Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked, grinning at her.

"I j-just w-wanted to s-see I-Ino-san, if that's o-ok?" She asked pleadingly, unable to see past Naruto's frame in the doorway.

"I guess," he shrugged and led her inside his relatively large room, she was glad to finally see some colour in someone's room. His bed was a navy blue and he had a lighter blue carpet lining the floor.

Ino sat nervously on the bed, wearing a different shirt of Naruto's today and smelling just like him. Her hair was down and her bangs covered one of her eyes. She looked sulky until she noticed Hinata and practically glomped her to the ground.

"Hinata!" she squealed happily, Naruto chuckled from behind them and Ino reluctantly pulled herself away from Hinata to look up at Naruto. Hinata saw an empty plate on the dresser and was relieved to see that Naruto at least realised that Humans needed food too.

Hinata felt too awkward to ask Ino what was going on with Naruto listening so she just smiled shyly and turned to leave. After all, Ino wasn't the girl she was worried about. Ino grabbed her sleeve and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please make sure Sakura is okay," she whispered her voice quivering as she thought of her sister. Hinata nodded and thought about how frightening this situation must be for them, the least she could do is assure each sister that the other one was okay.

"Don't worry Ino-san, she was f-fine when I saw her y-yesterday," she mumbled, touching Ino's arm comfortingly. Ino nodded and returned to sitting on the bed, Hinata noticed Naruto was watching her every move. She left the room and walked across the hall and was surprised to hear talking behind the door.

She knocked, not wanting to seem like she was eves dropping, the door was opened by Sasuke and Sakura ran out past Sasuke and straight across the hall. Hinata blinked and when she opened her eyes again she had to do a double take.

Sakura was no longer behind her and running and was now trapped in Sasuke's arm. One arm was wrapped tightly around her arms and waist and the other was clamped over her mouth.

Sasuke glanced down at Hinata and smirked at her dumbfounded expression, he knew he was fast but he always liked being acknowledged for it.

"Hinata-san, what brings you here?" He asked, his voice sounding rather sinister in her opinion. She winced slightly and looked at Sakura who had stopped struggling and was looking at her hopefully with her large forest green eyes.

Hinata looked up into Sasuke's onyx eyes and gestured towards Sakura with a dainty finger. Sasuke scoffed; of course she would never just want to visit him.

"Well, as you can see she is fine," he said stoically, tightening his hold on Sakura who started to squirm uncomfortably.

"H-has she e-eaten?" She asked, cursing her own bravery and hoping he wouldn't be offended by the question. Sasuke only sighed and released his hand from Sakura's mouth before dragging her into his room and gesturing for Hinata to enter. She did and got nervous when Sasuke locked the door behind them after he threw Sakura into her pile of blankets.

Sakura glared at him but refrained from saying anything, considering the last time she started shouting at him he trapped her in her own mind for hours. She sulkily pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against the wall, all she wanted to do was see her sister.

Hinata spotted the half eaten plate of food close to the blankets and was relieved that he at least thought to feed her. She was dressed in the same clothes but her pink hair was wet from showering, she probably refused to wear any of Sasuke's clothing.

Hinata went and sat down next to her, closing her in a comforting hug which she returned. 'It must be hard for Ino and Sakura who are used to being free to do what they want to be thrown into this situation,' she thought to herself.

"Don't worry about me Hinata, I will be fine, I just wanted to see my sister," She said, smiling sadly at Hinata.

"Ino-san i-is f-fine, so d-don't w-worry Sakura-san," She said assuringly and smiled warmly at Sakura who couldn't help but be soothed by it. She stood and was going to leave again, deciding that both girls were still okay. Once at the door she looked expectantly at Sasuke who proceeded to unlock the door, glaring threateningly at Sakura who defiantly glared back.

"S-Sasuke-san, I r-really think y- you should l-let her see Ino-san, they c-can't do anything y-you know. I'm sure s-she will be m-more co-operative too." Hinata suggested, smiling at Sasuke who seemed to be considering it as he closed and locked the door again.

Hinata was at a loss of what to do now; she didn't know where Gaara went and didn't want to be alone and bored in the room. She wondered down the hallway and took random turns here and there. As she was turning she bumped straight into someone, who folded their arms over their chest and stared and her unnervingly.

She brushed it off and pulled herself up, only then taking the time to see who she had bumped into, the man looked down at her and she instantly recognised him. Oh crap she thought as she was grabbed and lifted off the ground.

"Yay, Tobi found you!" he squealed happily and he dragged the flailing Hinata down the hall.

**Hey guys, I hope you like these relatively long chapters I am writing, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I updated early because of the lovely reviews I got! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I'm not sure if we are required to have a disclaimer, I forget.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did it would not be an anime suitable for children **

**Please Review for me? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I thought I would give you guys a bit of comic relief and I'm hoping I did a good job. I'm not a very funny person *sweatdrops*. Actually I'm a hot-headed and a bit uptight. Oh well I thought I was funny *pouts*.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 15

She glared angrily and the ground as she was dragged straight back into the Akatsuki lair via the same entrance as before.

"Tobi, what the hell are you doing," Sasori snarled covering his face with his palm as he sat at his desk. At this rate he would never finish this puppet and he didn't want it to smell like corpse in here, like it would if he put of finishing it for another day.

"Tobi found her, see?!" Tobi squealed excitedly, pushing the dizzy girl in front of him. Sasori took one look at her and put his palm over his face again.

"Tobi," he paused, taking the time to glare at him before continuing "Didn't we already say that you can't keep her? She is not ours to keep baka!" He growled, bonking Tobi upside the head with his fist.

Tobi started to tear up and pulled Hinata into his chest before petting her like a puppy. Hinata scowled as best she could, why did all this shit always happen to her?! What if Gaara gets angry with her? He told her not to get lost, not that any of this is her fault (And she kind of knew where she was…).

"Tobi is a good boy!" He squealed before he threw Sasori's door open and dragged Hinata into his room, locking the door behind him.

The three men sitting in the main room blinked their eyes in confusion at the orange and lavender blur that just sped past them, followed by a door slamming and locking.

"Was that Tobi, un?" The Blonde asked, turning his head to the grumpy silver haired man seated next to him.

"I don't know I wasn't fucking watching!" He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and looking the other way. He was pissed at the Blonde for the little prank he pulled earlier involving pink dye and a -now broken- washing machine. Now all of his shirts and socks were PINK.

PINK for fucks sake!

The other two men in the room completely ignored him and looked at each.

"I do believe that was Tobi dragging Hinata-san into his room," Itachi said dully, returning his gaze to the "101 ways to assassinate your enemies" book he was currently reading.

"What, un?!" Deidara asked wide-eyed, dropping his clay onto the floor with a 'plop'.

"I said; I do believe that was Tobi drag-"Itachi begun emotionlessly but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"I heard what you said, un!" He shouted indignantly, Itachi just smirked and flipped to the next page in his book.

Deidara snarled in annoyance, Tobi always ended up being his problem! He rose to his feet and stormed to Tobi's door.

"Open up right now Tobi or I'll bring my clay out and you will no longer have a door, un!" He shouted loudly at the door, banging on it angrily.

"Senpai?!" Tobi squealed happily from behind the door and flung it open, effectively knocking Deidara onto the floor. Deidara growled and grabbed the nearest foot of Tobi's, dragging him onto the floor too.

"Tobi you idiot, un!" Deidara growled strangling him mercilessly as large exaggerated anime tears poured from Tobi's eye and down his mask.

"Senpaiiiii!" He choked out.

"Deidara-san d-don't k-kill him! I th-think he's j-just a little bit e-er special?" Hinata said; sweat-dropping from where she was sitting on the carpet.

"No, he's not getting away this time! If I don't kill him, Gaara-sama will!" He said, tightening his grip on Tobi's throat.

Tobi sighed loudly before Deidara's hands fell straight through his neck and onto the floor and he ran and disappeared down the hallway. Deidara blinked in confusion, he had completely forgotten that Tobi could do that.

Hinata and Deidara sat there in silence and stared at one another, both snapping their heads in the direction of the door creaking open behind Deidara.

"What the hell man?! Why would you wake me up at 9am?!" The large blue man groaned groggily from across the passage way, glaring daggers at Deidara.

"Hey it was Tobi that was making most of the noise, un!" He defended, folding his arms across his chest. He blinked owlishly at the large wrapped sword that was just inches from his nose and looked up at Kisame numbly.

Hinata squeaked and scrambled backwards when the sword _purred_ and _flexed_ from within its wrappings. Kisame lowered his sword and glanced towards the startled girl.

"What's she doing here?" He asked, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious standing there with only boxer shorts on.

"Tobi dragged her in here, that's what the entire ruckus was about Kisame-san," Itachi said from the main room's doorway, his book was under his arm and he was smirking, the famous Uchiha smirk that all the girls go crazy over.

"Oh, well we had better get her out of here before we get skinned alive by you know who," Kisame whispered, looking around cautiously.

"Why don't we just shove her into his library again?!" Hidan said loudly, walking into the passage way and towards Hinata.

She responded by backing away, Hidan seemed the most violent and unpredictable of all of the men that she had met.

"You're scaring her idiot, un!" The blonde complained, climbing to his feet.

"So, she isn't our problem! Just tell him it was Tobi's fault," Hidan said, directing the last part at Hinata.

Hinata rolled her eyes; these men were really just children, most of the at least. She silently rose to her feet and walked to the door, eyeing the silver-haired man suspiciously before a giggle escaped her lips.

"What bitch?!" He asked, scowling at her and folding his arms over his chest self-consciously, there were never any women around them and they weren't allowed (or at least supposed) to walk around the castle. She flinched at the curse word he used, not used to people cussing around her or at her.

"G-gomen it's just that I n-never took y-you for the type to w-wear pink…" she finished timidly looking at her feet. Hidan grumbled something under his breath and stalked to his room, slamming the door loudly as he entered. She blinked in confusion and looked at the men that were staring at her.

"D-did I s-say something?" She asked, blinking owlishly at them. Kisame grabbed the back of his neck sheepishly and attempted to go back into his room, suddenly feeling very naked but was stopped by the questioning look Itachi sent him. Not wanting to seem like a coward, he stood in the doorway and unconsciously fidgeted with Samehada.

Hinata noticed all of this and couldn't help but not be afraid of these men, well other than Itachi and Zetsu. She was certain there was another member that she hadn't been introduced to yet but brushed the thought aside.

Itachi… That reminded her of a question that had been plaguing her since she had met the man the day before.

"Are y-you related t-to Sasuke-san?" she helplessly blurted out, overcome by an overwhelming feeling of curiosity. Itachi's cold demeanour suddenly broke and his lips curled up into the most heart-warming smile she had ever seen, as he fondly thought of his Ototo.

She took that as a yes and that he was obviously extremely fond of him too.

"He is my Ototo," he said, his face returning to his usual features. Hinata nodded in understanding, there was something about Uchihas that was just unnerving. It was hard to feel comfortable in either Itachi's or Sasuke's presence and there always seemed to be something dark and sinister about them. She smiled uneasily and took a step back, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"I should r-really get g-going, I don't w-want to get in t-trouble," she said nervously before slowly walking towards the door connecting to Gaara's library, not wanting to go in there again and face his wrath.

"Wait," Itachi said and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back a few steps. She looked up at him in confusion, blushing slightly at the intense look he was giving her.

"Do you know what Sasuke is up to? He's been avoiding me for a couple of days and has been cooped up in his room. Our conversations have consisted of only one worded sentences," He said, eyes comically watering up.

She had to stop herself from laughing at the way the cold Uchiha referred to his little brother. It was obvious that Sasuke wasn't telling Itachi about Sakura, maybe he didn't want him to know. She inwardly shrugged, she wasn't going to lie to Itachi, he was even scarier than his brother.

"Sakura-san," She replied vaguely, searching his eyes for any recognition and sighed when she found nothing.

"A human f-from t-the human r-realm," She reiterated, biting her lip and hoping he wasn't going to ask her anymore questions, she didn't need Sasuke to be mad at her too.

"What he's keeping a human in his room and he hasn't killed her yet?" he paused, his eyes glimmering in the light before he continued, "Someone likes her," he teased, an evil smirk making his way onto his face.

Oh crap, Sasuke is going to kill her.

"Itachi-san p-please d-don't t-tell him I-I s-said anything!" She squeaked her cheeks instantly flaming up, the smirk stayed on his face but he placed a large hand on her head in a reassuring matter.

"Don't worry, I'll just accidently stumble into his room," He said, his eyes glinting mischievously. She visibly relaxed and pulled her wrist from his other hand, he reluctantly let go and she continued towards the door. She cast a nervous glance at Deidara whose eyes had softened and the fearful look on her face.

She would have asked them where Gaara's room was and left the other way but she highly doubted that they knew where that was since they seemed to always be cooped up in their base. Well other than Tobi who seems to ignore all rules. Also it would be pointless to try because she just knew that he knew where she was, she shuddered and couldn't help feeling a little bit violated at the fact.

She opened the door and slowly entered the dark room, eyes searching for any signs of life. She didn't understand how anyone could work in this lightning, or why anyone would want to. She took a step forward, her eyes trying to adjust to the light (or lack thereof) but she couldn't make out any shapes or even see her own hand in front of her face.

She sighed and tried to make her way to the door on the opposite side of the room, 'maybe no one is in here after all' she thought hopefully to herself.

She had forgotten how scared she was of the dark, her vivid imagination thinking up the most horrible creatures that could be hiding in the dark. She almost laughed, she was sure that she had met worse creatures than she could possibly think up and it calmed her down slightly.

She took slow careful steps to where the door was, small slivers of light highlighted the spot, trying to avoid stacks of books or papers that would maliciously trip her.

"Yo!" A voice sounded from next to where she was walking. She squeaked and tripped over the nearby books, screwing her eyes shut as she waited for the floor to hit her. Instead she was steadied by a pair of strong arms.

"Mmmm, you smell nice," the voice said drunkenly, taking a large whiff of her scent from her exposed neck. She squeaked again and attempted to wiggle her way out of his grip but was pulled closer instead, arms wrapping around her and face shoved into her neck.

"Kankuro, enough." She heard a familiar gravelly voice growl and was reluctantly released shortly after. She started trembling when she heard how unhappy Gaara sounded and she fervently hoped it was because of this Kankuro person and not because of her.

"Aw, but Gaara.." He replied, pouting. He had never smelt anything as good as she smelt as was instantly curious as to why she smelt like that. He dropped the thought soon after.

0o0

He and Gaara were talking by his desk about some of the confidential paperwork he would have to take care of when they heard the secret door to the Akatsuki base creak open. Shortly followed by the door closing and after a few seconds they heard reluctant steps heading towards the opposite door.

Gaara and Kankuro locked eyes with each other before Kankuro grinned and snuck up on the short female. Gaara already knew who it was but didn't see any harm in letting his brother scare her a little bit. What was she doing in there again anyway?

0o0

Hinata stood there frozen and squeaked in surprise and she was thrown over a muscular shoulder again, this time she knew it was Gaara by the way his arm snaked around her waist and a large warm hand settled on her back.

Wait no, that wasn't how she knew it was him. She blushed slightly; it was because of the familiar way his wings brushed against her upper arm. Her tail flicked nervously in the air as he turned back to Kankuro, who smiled in amusement at his younger brother.

"I assume you know what you have to do. Fourteen days starting tomorrow," Gaara said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"Eh, sure, I guess," He replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head, his brother was always so uptight.

He was glad he was able to go to the human world now, there were so many lovely human females there, his cheeks lighting up at his perverted thoughts.

Gaara opened the door and walked slowly back to his room, he could literally feel Hinata brooding miserably on his shoulder and he smirked. He arrived back in his room and slammed the door, before dropping Hinata onto his bed with a squeak.

"Explain," He said, narrowing his eyes slightly at her. She visibly gulped and pushed herself into a sitting position. She pouted, it wasn't fair. None of this was her fault this time.

"I-I w-w-was k-kidnapped," She squeaked nervously, poking her fingers together. Gaara raised an eyebrow and shot her a questioning look, obviously wanting her to explain.

"W-well you see I w-was i-in the h-hallway and I b-bumped into Tobi w-who said '_Yay Tobi found you_' and d-dragged me b-back into t-that place" She said, looking up at him uncertainly and her cheeks flushed at the look he was giving her.

Gaara looked at her with a serious expression before he playfully pounced on her and wrapped her in his arms, nuzzling her neck affectionately. She blinked, was he drunk again or something?

"Nope," he breathed into her neck in response to her thoughts and hugged her tighter. She shuddered and squirmed slightly in his grip, blushing furiously. Why was everyone so attracted to her neck? She mentally scowled and started to struggle even more. She froze when she heard his chuckle and looked up at his face.

"It's okay pet because you won't be going anywhere alone for two weeks," He said with an amused expression before he returned to nuzzling her neck, she smelt really good. He still didn't understand why.

He did however find out why her hair is growing at such a fast place, it is just growing back the length it would have grown over the entire time she was a genie. So what's that, over 100 years of hair growth? Yeah he would have to make a potion to stop it, and soon.

Hinata's eyes widened, he was going to spend two weeks with her, non-stop? She was panicked by this news, she usually only saw him a few minutes a day, and that was enough to scare her stiff. But two weeks without any alone time, she was so screwed. She went still in his arms and allowed him to cuddle her, she was lucky he was in a good mood today, after all.

She found her eyelids getting heavier and was about to fall asleep until she was abruptly let go of by Gaara, who was unfortunately having the same problem. She just lay there and was close to sleeping when she suddenly thought of something.

Where is Kaida?

She shot up and looked around the room, eyes settling on the lump under the blankets and instantly calming her. Gaara sat up and rubbed his eyes, sleeping was just such a foreign feeling but Hinata just brought it on so easily.

It was still quite a while before lunch, Gaara forgot how boring doing nothing was, he usually was always busy doing something.

"Hey pet, want to play a game?" Gaara asked grinning sadistically.

Oh no.

Not good, Hinata didn't like that look at all. She gulped and shook her head. He frowned and ignored her refusal.

"We can play hide and seek. You can hide," He said chuckling darkly and pulling her off the bed before pushing her out the door.

"B-but w-won't you already k-know w-where I a-am?" She mumbled curiously.

"Only if I chose to, and I won't need it to find you anyway," He replied and nudged her down the hallway.

"You have a five minute head start, and you better hope I don't find you too quickly," He called darkly after her. She shuddered and raised her speed to a jog.

This wasn't fair, she didn't know any places to hide and she was only allowed on two floors. She also had a terrible sense of direction.

She sighed, okay; maybe he was angry with her after all.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter… Gaara is a mean, I know but he's bored and he is a demon after all.**

**Anyway please review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm really sorry about not updating this sooner I have just been really stressed with these exams. I have written 5 exams this week, one every day since Monday and I am in my final year of school so these exams are either my ticket to university and a future or, if I fail horribly, my ticket to becoming an old cat lady who lives off of cheques from her parents until they die.**

_**Anyway**_** I had a third of this written for 8 days now and didn't have a chance to finish it and update. Thank god for weekends.**

Chapter 16

Hinata continued to run down the passageway, her hair swaying behind her. She needed to find a place to hide, and NOW. But all of these rooms most likely had people staying in them and she didn't want to be rude and barge in just to find a place to hide.

Gaara seemed pretty serious when he said that he better not find her too quickly. She was wondering what he meant by that. Would he punish her if she didn't find a good place to hide? Well she wasn't willing to stand around and find out.

She ran past an arching door and backed up; it seemed to be a linen room with towering cupboards and piles of already washed linen and clothing waiting to be put away. She headed towards the cupboards and opened one of the doors. There were separate wooden compartments piled up with towels, duvet covers and pillow slips.

She was lucky there was nobody in the room to give her away, no doubt Gaara would find her anyway. She climbed up the wooden compartments of one of the cupboards and up to the top right one. It was just big enough for her to fit in if she lay on her side and curled up a bit. She closed the door behind her, it was one of those doors that did not have a latch or a lock on it and could be easily opened and closed from the inside.

She moved to the back of the compartment and piled up the towels in front of her to completely cover her from any viewers on the outside and lay there panting. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to run in a Kimono, especially when you only have five minutes to hide.

It was quite hard to avoid touching her neck when she was climbing in here, she knew if she touched it she would have instantly given herself away, even if Gaara didn't want to cheat. She assumed he would cheat anyway, he really didn't seem like a patient person to her.

She tried to calm her erratic breathing down but failed when she heard the telltale signs of someone entering the room. She knew it wasn't Gaara because he never made a single sound when he walked, unless of course he was trying to scare her, which was probably quite likely.

She calmed down a bit when she heard two females talking outside one of the cupboards and heard them piling the linen into it before they walked away, giggling lightly to themselves. She sighed out a breath of relief and returned to counting the seconds in her head, she had about 5...4...3...2...1...

"Ready or not here I come," She heard faintly from somewhere down the passageway, she squeaked and banged her head on the wood above her head, suddenly feeling very scared. She really, really, really, realllyyyyy didn't want to be found. She tried to calm her breathing down again; the last thing she wanted was for him to hear her.

And she really hoped that he couldn't smell her either, although knowing her luck… she tried to relax in the cupboard, but something was putting her on edge. Surely he couldn't have found her already; she turned her head to the side and blinked in confusion before a hand was slammed over her mouth, preventing any noise.

"Whatchya doing?" A soft cheerful voice sounded from next to her. Panicking, she turned her head to face him, her eyes immediately widening before the hand was slowly removed from her mouth.

"H-hiding," she replied warily, how did he get in here without her noticing. Wait, how the hell was he even in here at all? It was then that she noticed he was coming in from the wall behind her and he was only in here up to his shoulders, the rest of him was on the other side. She blinked again, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Why are you hiding, Hina-chan?" He asked his voice obnoxiously loud.

"Shhhh! He'll f-find me," she whispered angrily, her ears straining to hear any movements outside the cupboard door.

"Tobi will hide you!" he stage whispered (if you know what I mean) she cringed at his loudness and tilted her head. How was he planning to get her out of here without being spotted? She replied by nodding her head, realising she would easily be found if she stayed here and the 'I better not find you too quickly' sounded like a rather unpleasant threat.

If Tobi wasn't wearing a mask she probably would have been blinded by his grin as her arm was grabbed and she was pulled through the wall with a squeak. She found herself in a bedroom, a woman with dark blue hair and thick lashed amber eyes stared at her from the bed, brow crinkling slightly in confusion.

"You must be 'Hina-chan'" she said, curling a strand of blue hair behind her ear, her lip twisting up in amusement at her flustered expression. A silver ball shone from below her lip as she did and a white origami rose was visible near a loose bun at the back of her head.

"Gomenasai! I-I didn't m-mean t-to disturb you," Hinata said, her cheeks pink in embarrassment. This was exactly what she didn't want to do, barge into people's rooms and disturb them.

"Don't worry about it, Pein has been away for weeks and I've only had this baka to keep me company," she said, lips forming into a kind smile but her eyes glinted in annoyance. Really Hinata did feel bad for her; Tobi was very hard to deal with, especially when he wanted to 'keep' you.

That reminded her, she was effectively conspiring with her kidnapper to hide from her 'owner'.

She paled; crap he was going to be even more pissed with her than he already was. She politely pulled her arm out of Tobi's grip and took a step back.

"I s-should really f-find a h-hiding place by m-myself Gaara-sama i-is already angry with me," she said rubbing her clothed bicep nervously.

"Nonsense I know the perfect place for you to hide Hina-chan. My name is Konan by the way." She said, her eyes crinkling in amusement at the nickname.

"Nice t-to meet you, but I r-really must insist I f-find a place t-to hide by m-myself," She replied politely, backing away towards the door.

"Whatever you say but you should come visit me some time, it gets pretty lonely around here with only men to entertain you," She said holding Tobi back by the back of his cloak as he tried to glomp Hinata again.

Hinata left the room and took a look around, not recognising the area she was in at all. Sighing she thought about how she was probably going to be found before she could even find somewhere else to hide, stupid Tobi.

She refused to let Tobi or Konan help her though, the last thing she wanted was for Gaara to kill or maim them for ruining his fun. She ran down the passageway until she came across a partially open door.

Knocking quietly she cautiously peeped around the door and after ensuring nobody was in the room she entered. The room had a neatly made, cream colour queen sized bed and the walls were a light lemon yellow colour. There was a similar coloured bathroom to the side of the room.

Eyeing the only possible hiding place in the room she closed the door behind her before climbing into a large cupboard and closing it behind her.

She hid behind a row of long trench coats that were hanging from the top of the cupboard and swept the bottom of the cupboard. Sighing in relief she rested her head against the back of the cupboard and closed her eyes, this would be a good enough hiding place for now.

She assumed this room was a guest room considering how it looked generic with the colour scheme and was impeccably clean and seemingly unlived in.

Feeling something _crawl_ up her arm, she froze before slowly turning her head to look at it. Oh god… Why? Her eyes widened as she stared at the silhouette of a freaking huge, hairy spider the size of her hand slowly crawling up her arm.

She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into them, preventing herself from panicking and screaming. 'It won't hurt me if I don't provoke it…' she thought to herself, completely terrified as it continued to crawl up her arm before stopping on her shoulder and staring at her contorted face resting on her knees.

She silently prayed for it to just climb onto one of the coats and not bite her but instead it just stared at her with something resembling fascination until she slowly turned her pale face to look at it. It seemed to be studying her carefully as if trying to figure out what she was and why she hadn't brushed it of her shoulder and flattened it with a shoe.

Suddenly the cupboard door was opened and she was staring into the dark glasses of a particularly curious demon. She couldn't see much of the man because there were only a few inches of skin above his nose and until his hair line that was visible. He was wearing a jacket that came up at the front to cover his face and had spiky brown hair that hung slightly onto his face with the force of gravity.

"Mandy, come here girl." He cooed putting his arm out towards Hinata's shoulder before the spider _flew _onto it, using her shoulder to launch itself. Hinata just stared at it, completely dumbstruck. Mandy? He NAMED the _freaking-HUGE -scary-creepy-hairy-GINORMOUS-spider_ Mandy? She shook her head slightly, coming out of her thoughts to look at the man whose hand was still inches from her face. She stared in horror as Mandy crawled into the top of his coat and disappeared into his clothing and visibly shuddered, what was wrong with this man?

"Uhm, h-hi?" she asked/said awkwardly to the man that was still staring at her unnervingly. Apparently this room actually did belong to someone after all, why else would there be clothing in the cupboard. 'Stupid, stupid Hinata,' she mentally scolded herself for getting herself into this situation, why did this always happen to her?

"Hi, what are you doing in my cupboard?" he asked seemingly emotionlessly, she couldn't tell because she couldn't see his eyes.

"Playing H-hide-and-Seek? " she asked uncertainly, it sounded really stupid once in came out of her mouth and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You smell _different_," He said, leaning backwards and standing up. He was also pretty tall, like every male demon seemed to be.

"So, who are you hiding from?" He asked putting his hand out for her to take. She gingerly put her hand in his and was practically lifted out of the cupboard.

"G-Gaara-sama…" She answered, patting down her clothing so it didn't look so rumpled and taking in her surroundings.

"Oh. Well in that case he already found you," He said dully, turning his head towards the doorway, where said demon was staring at her with a predatory smirk. She gulped and took a step backwards, bumping into the cupboard and whined in frustration. Gaara seriously looked like he was going to eat her, like a rabbit cornered by the sly fox.

She decided she really didn't like this game when she was thrown over his shoulder and was back in the room in literally a blink of an eye, her head spun from the sheer speed she wasn't used to. It was obvious that Gaara really didn't know how Hide and Seek worked, you were supposed to find the person and after that the same person finds you. Something told her he wasn't the hiding type anyway.

He put her down and petted her head while she tried to gain her balance, obviously dizzy. Gaara didn't usually travel that fast, but he was feeling impatient today and it took him at least 20 minutes to find her, longer than he thought it would take. He probably wouldn't have found her for even longer if he hadn't seen Shino enter his room and taken a look inside while the door was open.

Gaara allowed various talented people that he trusted to live in his castle; they were useful to him in all kinds of ways after all. Neji was the only one that was different to the others, he was part human. You would think that would make him weaker than the other demons but he was stronger than most to boot, well, other than Sasuke, Naruto and most members of the Akatsuki.

Hinata seemed to have gained her bearings, and looked up at him questioningly, her fluffy ears twitching curiously beneath his fingers. That reminded him that he had found her and typically it should be his turn to hide.

Yeah, not going to happen.

Getting annoyed when she looked away from him and towards Kaida distractedly, he pushed her into the wall and gripped her wrists above her head with one hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes, lavender locking onto turquoise. She blinked, she really never looked into his eyes out of respect before but they were really pretty, a lot prettier than her large bland lavender irises.

Gaara smirked and lowered his face to her level, staring intensely at her and causing a bright red blush to crawl onto her face before she averted her eyes away, embarrassed by her obvious staring.

"Like what you see, huh?" He purred, smirking in amusement when her face darkened further. She was so fun to mess with and completely helpless to fight him off. Which was very fun for him, strength of a human and life expectancy of a demon, perfect. He was sure she tasted much better than a human too…_mmmh_.

He unconsciously found himself inching closer to her neck, tempted beyond control to bite into her inked neck. Hinata felt his fangs graze her neck and started to panic when his lips stopped over her jugular and extended to their full length. Was he going to bite her? She jerked her head to the side and struggled futilely in his grip.

Gaara growled in frustration and used his free hand to hold the other side of her neck steady in an iron like grip.

"P-p-please d-don't hurt m-me," she whispered hopelessly, letting her neck go lax in his grip and shutting her eyes tightly. She listened to the frightening animalistic growls and purrs he was making before he stuck his inch long fangs into her neck like a knife into butter. She winced from the pain that rippled through her entire body. The pain continued for a few seconds before she felt nothing besides a slight tingling in the area.

She blinked in confusion, she could still feel that he was there by the breath that was heavily fanning her neck with warm air but it no longer hurt. Actually it felt relaxing and she could feel herself starting to go limp in his grip. That probably wasn't a good thing. Her vision started to blur and she started to panic again, only managing to whine softly with the energy she had left.

Gaara blinked, his golden eyes returned to turquoise and his fangs retracted from her neck. Realising what he had done he cursed and quickly licked over the wound in her neck, almost instantly healing it. He let go of her arms and they limply fell to her side. Gaara frowned, he had lost control again and now she was unconscious. If she hadn't made a noise he probably would have completely drained her.

Positioning his arms behind her back and under her knees he lifted her off of the ground and carried her to the bed, the entire time getting dirty looks from Kaida who had witnessed the entire thing but luckily for him, realises Gaara as the Alpha male.

"Yes I know dragon, I am not happy about it either," He grumbled under his breath. Kaida looked at him pointedly.

"I lost control, that's why," he grunted irritably back to the dragon who rolled his blue eyes at Gaara.

"What? Che, you're just lucky I didn't rip her throat out!" He snarled to the dragon, which was now effectively pissing him off. It wasn't his fault that she smelt so maddeningly irresistible and never complained about anything.

What was even more irritating was that the dragon was choosing to communicate with him; it wasn't even his dragon and had made no previous attempt to communicate with Hinata.

It was probably easier for Kaida to project thoughts into his head due to his mind reading ability.

Hinata would be fine though, she would probably be awake before dinner. He placed her onto the bed and tucked her under the covers; she looked so peaceful and fearless when she slept.

Gaara straightened up and headed for the door, deciding this would be a good time to fix up a potion for her hair before the pace of hair growth increased any further. He walked towards his alchemy tower, containing every herb and ingredient he could possibly need for the potion. It was an easy potion anyway.

He could still taste the impossibly sweet taste of her blood in his mouth, he frowned. She tasted even better than he thought she would which was not a good thing considering he had to constantly fight the purring demon inside for control when he was around her. 'She is for amusement, not supper' he mentally growled. And heard the tell-tale chuckle ringing back at him that indicated that Shukaku had heard him.

'I know! She's not dead is she kid?!" He replied, chuckling demonically at him. Gaara rolled his eyes, Shukaku never could control himself when he was attracted to a scent he found delicious.

**Hope you liked the chapter, I can't promise that I will be able to update the chapter any time soon. I more or less have non-stop exams until the 6****th**** of August and my birthday is on the 1****st**** which is also my 18****th**** so I have to have a party even thought I only have a few friends. What can I say, I like my solitude and there's nobody like me at my school to relate to.**

**Anyway please review, I will update again when I get the chance to sit down and write non-stop for a day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm actually posting early don't ask me how I found the time because I have absolutely no idea. I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit awkwardly written, I'm afraid my brain is a bit fried after these exams today. Anyway I have 2 more exams until a month's holiday so expect more updates, more frequently.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Hinata woke up with a start, having heard something crash to the floor. Nope, scratch that, it was definitely a someone, not a something. She could tell by the irritable grunt she heard soon after the crash.

Sitting up in bed, she gingerly rubbed her face, before turning her half closed eyes towards where the noise came from. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the soft orange glow of the sun as it was setting in the sky, she squinted towards where he was standing.

Eying the man she let out a panicked squeak and backed into the pillow, panicking even more when she heard the loud hiss erupting from the unsettled dragon next to her.

"Shhh," The man said with a smirk, reaching behind him and pulling out a large syringe filled with a clear liquid before advancing towards her, his glasses reflecting the sunlight in a mysteriously evil way.

She squeezed her eyes shut and lifted a trembling hand to her neck, rubbing it gently over the seal. She instantly felt it roar to life and an uncertain shock ring through her body before her arm was grabbed and she was pulled off of the bed by the man.

"Now this will only hurt a little bit," He said, chuckling maliciously and squeezing her into his chest as he moved the syringe towards her exposed neck.

0o0o

Gaara sat in his alchemy tower and carefully ground the dried thistle into a fine powder, it was the last ingredient in the potion for his pet's hair, but if he added it into the rest of the mixture at the wrong capacity, he would have to start all over again.

He lifted the mortar and pestle and started to measure it out into the potion before the mixture and everything he was holding clattered to the floor. Growling in annoyance at the interruption from said pet, he thoughtlessly sent and irritated shock through the seal. She knew better than to touch it after the last time.

Feeling the link between them heighten from the contact, his eyes widened and he growled demonically. Someone was touching his property. His eyes immediately turned golden and he literally disappeared from where he was standing, travelling faster than the eye could see until he was just inside his room.

0o0o

Struggling futilely in the man's grip, Hinata froze when she felt the sharp tip of the needle touch her still-sore neck. Shutting her eyes she prepared herself for the inevitable piercing she was going to feel.

But instead she felt a long scratch form on her neck as the syringe was knocked away from her and smashed into the wall and weakly fell to her knees as the man who was holding her was separated from her and also smashed into the wall, forming a dent in the stone.

To her surprise the man only smiled in a sickening fashion and wiped the dribbling blood from the side of his mouth.

"Ah, Gaara-kun, I was hoping I could just steal your little_ toy_ uninterrupted, Orichimaru-sama has been looking for one of those" he paused, gesturing to Hinata, "for a long time," His voice could only be defined as mocking and the only response he received from Gaara was an infuriated snarl before he was charged at.

"Kabuto," he growled in a gruff voice, the hatred and rage he felt towards him was evident in his voice and scared Hinata more than it probably should have. She crawled towards the cupboard in the room, grabbing the unsettled dragon from beside the bed on the way and pressed him into her chest. Opening the door she crawled into the walk in closet and closed the door behind her, feeling significantly safer than before.

She was very scared of Gaara at the moment, she assumed she wasn't in his good books at the moment, after all he had bitten her earlier that day after forcing her to play a torturous game of hide and seek and then after she woke up from being unconscious and wanted his help, he shocked her with the seal.

He was also completely unpredictable when he was normal and even more so when he _changed_, she was starting to wonder whether it would have been a better idea to stay where he found her.

She was also confused as to why this Kabuto person tried to kidnap her and why this 'Orichimaru-sama' person wanted her? Surely there was nothing special about her? She wasn't even trained to use her eyes or any other Hyuuga attacking jutsus, her father deemed it unnecessary under her circumstances.

She leaned against the far wall of the cupboard, Kaida purring loudly in her arms, he absolutely adored her and liked nobody else.

She trembled from the chilly night air and from the adrenaline that was only just starting to wear off. She could hear crashing and slamming noises from behind the door that indicated that the fight was still happening and she backed further into the wall, completely terrified.

She must seriously have the worst luck in the world to have all this crap happen to her, it was hardly fair that a small, timid girl that only spoke when absolutely necessary because she couldn't prevent her stuttering, had to deal with all of the events that have happened to her in the last 3 weeks.

Yep, her life sucked.

_**POOF**_

And then there was silence from beyond the door, followed by an enraged demonic roar that chilled her to the bone.

Shutting her eyes she snuggled into the now quiet dragon and tried to calm herself down, she was surprised she hadn't actually fainted yet, in her childhood days, she most certainly would have.

The door creaked open and the next this she knew she was sliding across the floor, being dragged by something rough and grainy by the ankle until she was lying at Gaara's feet. The demon glowered down at her with something resembling mirth and she felt the grainy substance coil up her body and wrap tightly around her neck, allowing her just enough give to breathe.

She could see the grains of sand floating gracefully beside Gaara and with the slightest flick of his finger, proceeded to wrap around her wrists and somehow pull them behind her back, leaving Kaida to scamper under the bed.

The sand wrapped under her legs and lifted her into the air, ripping the kimono she was wearing to shreds and lightly grazing the skin underneath. She winced but didn't dare move, knowing that the sand could crush her in an instant and Gaara was seemingly angry with her, for a reason unknown to her.

She was lifted to just below Gaara's neck and was almost touching his chest with her knees, which were bent into a sitting position with her legs dangling in front of her. She looked up, frightened, into Gaara's golden eyes. The sand around her neck and wrists were unnecessary, she couldn't even stand on her own after being drained of her life essence just a couple hours earlier but Gaara didn't care.

He was too pissed off to deal with her now anyway and with another flick of a clawed finger she was thrown onto the bed. The sand around her neck and wrists remained and the sand under her legs wrapped around them, immobilising her further. She whimpered, not liking the painfully grainy and rough texture of the sand but as soon as she tried to move her leg, the sand around her neck, wrists and legs constricted, instantly causing her to still.

Gaara seemed to purr in satisfaction before angrily stomping out the room, slamming the doors behind him. He needed to find out how that worm entered his palace.

Coming across a sleeping guard, he growled in rage and was about to kill him until he noticed several more in the same state. What was going on? He also noticed the mugs of half drunk tea that were knocked onto the floor, as though the guards were holding them while they fell.

What disturbed him further was that those mugs were from his kitchens.

"Inside job," He snarled, lifting a mug to his nose and sniffing before smashing the mug on the floor.

Nightshade. Every guard on this floor had ingested nightshade, which meant a quarter of his palace guard would die. One of the ladies in his kitchen aided this kidnapping attempt, maybe more than one and he was going to find and kill them.

Hinata lay motionlessly on the bed, not having much of a choice anyway, and started to count the threads in the bed sheet. She didn't understand his reasoning behind restraining her like this, she could barely walk, and where would she go anyway? She sighed hopelessly and nuzzled her face into the blankets, the sand shifting warningly with the movement.

Hinata wondered whether the sand would kill her if she tried to sit up but before she could test it the door slammed open again, revealing an even more pissed off Gaara.

"Come here," He demanded, waiting impatiently in the doorway. Blinking she looked at him in confusion, how was she meant to walk all the way over there? With an irritated sigh he waved his hand towards him and every grain of sand from her body effortlessly hovered back to him and seemingly absorbed into his skin.

With her new found freedom she moved to sit up and stand but was lifted by two strong arms before her feet could even touch the ground and pressed into a muscular chest. She stayed completely still in his arms, terrified of him, after all he had been rather horrible to her today.

Day 1 of the two week vacation had been a horrible experience for Hinata.

Gaara shifted her in his arms before disappearing from where he was standing and into the Akatsuki base. Hinata was dropped onto the 3 seater couch and lay there blinking the dizziness away for a good minute before she could see properly again. She hated travelling at that speed; it was just unnatural for a person from the human realm to travel.

"Stay here, girl" Gaara growled in a voice not his own which was followed by the fearful nod of Hinata's head. That monstrous and otherworldly voice scared her more than she could ever describe. And then Gaara was gone, leaving Hinata lying in a confused bundle on the couch.

"You again?!" Hidan asked irritably after strolling into the room and swung his three bladed scythe to rest on his shoulder. He was obviously unimpressed by her continual appearance. Or perhaps it was because of the pink socks he begrudgingly wore under his sandals and the lack of a t-shirt (no way in hell was he wearing that again.)

"H-hai..." She said miserably, it's not like any of the times she had been there had actually been her fault or purposeful anyway.

"Leave her alone dick for brains, you got a job to do, un," Deidara sneered from his doorway before walking into the living room and looking Hinata –who was curled on the couch- over.

"Why do I have to fucking go?! You should be doing this stupid job, not me." He sneered back, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. It was obvious to Hinata that these two did not like each other.

"Che, you really are an idiot. If you haven't noticed, my attacks are a little bit too explosive for this situation, un," Deidara grumbled, clearly as unhappy about not being allowed to do the job.

"Whatever, Jashin-sama needs his sacrifices anyway, you fucking heathen," He grumbled, sulkingly before exiting the room towards Sasori's bedroom.

Hinata gave a sigh of relief and sat up on the couch and started to blush madly when her shredded clothing all but fell off her, causing the blonde to turn a similar shade of red and quickly turn around.

"Your... Clothing.. un," He spluttered embarrassedly, now staring at the very interesting beige wall.

"Yeah... I-I K-know," She mumbled, her face glowing red.

"Hey what's going on in here? Some people are trying to have a nice late afternoon nap," Kisame grumbled, stumbling into the room before he paused. "Eh?" He mumbled, in confusion, turning to where Hinata was sitting on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here? Never mind that, what the hell are you wearing?!" He asked, his blue cheeks turning a kind of dark purple colour before a large grin stretched across his face, all the while openly staring at a now distraught Hinata.

"PERVERT!" Deidara growled, tackling the giant to the floor and preparing to punch him in the face until the sounds of a wild Tobi entering the room made him pause mid swing.

"Hina-chan! What are you wearing? And what are those?" He asked pointing to her partially exposed breasts and causing her to look down and let out a squeak before covering them with her arms.

"Oh god, why?" Deidara grumbled, covering his forehead with his hand and climbing off of Kisame, who had now snapped out of it and stood up.

"Here," Kisame said offering his shirt to Hinata who to his surprise refused it.

"He... D-doesn't like it w-when I w-wear o-other m-men's clothing," She reluctantly mumbled, worried for Kisame's safety after how Gaara reacted to Naruto the other day.

He was even more unpredictable and angry at the moment and unfortunately she didn't want to take the risk.

"Come on, you can't wear _that_ in a base full of men," He grumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

She was just glad that the bottom half of her kimono was relatively fine from her thighs up to her belly button otherwise she probably would have passed out by now.

"G-gomen," She mumbled in response, it was for their own good anyway.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Kisame asked, now ignoring her state of undress in favour of getting the information he wanted to know.

"S-someone tried t-to k-kidnap me," She answered shakily, looking into his pearly white eyes.

"Was it Tobi again, un?" Deidara asked angrily, lifting his fist threateningly towards Tobi who cowered back and furiously shook his head.

"It wasn't Tobi, Tobi is a good boy," He squealed lifting his arms in the air as a sign of surrender.

"N-no, s-someone c-called K-kabuto," She mumbled uncertainly, looking down at her busting cleavage before turning an embarrassed pink again.

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze and look at one another, clearly communicating with their eyes; even Tobi knew it was bad. Orichimaru had previously been a member of Akatsuki until he tried to best the Uchiha Itachi and steal his eyes and had of course lost (because Itachi is awesome and shmexy and... Anyway!)

After that a pregnant silence ensued until Kisame just left the room followed by Tobi who exclaimed that he had to go tell Konan-chan and just left Deidara behind who sat on the seat opposite her and attempted to make conversation which was just met with either a nod or silence.

After about an hour Gaara returned, seemingly calmer and smelling like shower, which wasn't actually a good thing considering he showered earlier that day.

Upon entering he actually paused when he spotted Hinata and the ruined Kimono and would have been pissed if he didn't noticed the grazing from the sand on her skin, making him remember that it was his own fault. It was also his own fault for leaving his half naked pet in a base full of men.

He growled moodily and picked his pet up off the couch and admittedly felt rather guilty when she stiffened in his grip. Instead of travelling at a demonic pace he walked her back to his room, letting out an irritated sigh at the mess.

This is what magic is for. Muttering a few word in a spidery language the room magically turned back to what it had looked like only hours before, before he had made a man sized crater in the wall.

He carried her into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. He would have told her to shower but he was certain she could hardly even stand at the moment. So he walked over to the large Jacuzzi bath and filled it with water, Hinata squirmed uncomfortably in his arms.

Turning off the tap after the bath was 3/4 full, Hinata squeaked when the kimono she was wearing fell to the floor after being torn with a long claw, leaving her in a pair of lacy underwear.

"W-w-what a-a-re you d-doing?" She squeaked, curling her body away from him in embarrassment.

"Bathing you," He replied dully, acting as though it was a completely normal thing to do. In response her cheeks went a dark red again and she fervently shook her head. Gaara chuckled evilly and proceeded to slice the back of her bra open. She squeaked and struggled somewhat pathetically in his arms.

"Relax I'm just joking," He said chuckling and sat her on the edge of the bath, smirking at her distraught expression before he left.

Leaving Hinata to sit there, red faced and breathing heavily while holding her destroyed bra to her chest.

Ok he was definitely evil, although it was not like she wasn't expecting it. Sighing she removed the remainder of her clothing before climbing into the bath and seemingly melting into the warm water, this was definitely going to be a long two weeks.

And now she also had to look out for that Kabuto guy again, who had somehow escaped alive. She had a feeling Gaara wasn't going to leave her alone much at all.

She squeaked when a blast of water splashed her face and turned to see a now visible Kaida wagging his tail excitedly. She giggled and splashed him back, making him whine excitedly and splash around in the water, making loud squelching noises and spraying the entire bathroom with water.

Hinata paled. He was going to kill her, she was certain of it. Crap this day seriously couldn't get any worse. And that is never ever a good thing to say in a situation like this.

As if on cue the door opened slightly and a crop of red hair came into view, then turquoise eyes looked right at her naked body. Then towards the floor... And walls... and counter tops.

"Hinata..." He growled warningly before turning back to look at her red face.

Yep, screwed.

**I suppose this could be considered a cliff hanger. Ah well, I wouldn't be a good author if I didn't make you want to read the next chapter now would I?**

**Please Review? I'll give you a new chappy if you review? (Ran out of cookies to bribe you with).**

**Until next update.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I'm updating early because I am happy about the amount of reviews I've already received for the last chapter and I know people always say that reviews motivate them to write but I really mean it. I usually have no motivation to do anything but sit on my ass and watch TV series or sleep. So I really want to thank you guys for your continual support and I hope to have those who fave and follow also drop me a few quick reviews once in a while to let me know how I'm doing.**

**It might be too pervy for you but it is rated M for a reason, not that I'm promising any lemons in the future (I am not a virgin but I've never tried writing this stuff before, it would probably turn out awkward.) I drew a new picture for you guys, hope you like it I worked for over 10 hours on it!**

**Anyway enough rambling, Enjoy the chapter.**

"Hinata…" Gaara growled warningly before turning back to look at her red face.

Yep, screwed.

He slowly advanced towards the bath, causing her to flatten herself against the side of the bath so that she could cover as much of herself as possible.

She had sunk into the bath so that only her face was sticking out of the water, watching Gaara anxiously as he stopped at the side of the literally pool sized bath.

He started to unbutton his shirt with an unreadable expression on his face, slowly revealing a chiselled and muscular chest, causing Hinata to shut her eyes and stare down at her chest in embarrassment.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" she asked in an almost inaudible mumble.

"I am coming in to bath you, since you obviously aren't doing it properly," He replied in an expressionless tone, the evil smirk on his face was missed by Hinata.

"B-but I'm n-naked," She squeaked looking up at him before instantly averting her eyes at seeing Gaara in nothing but his boxers.

"I know," He replied, chuckling darkly and climbing up the steps and into the bath.

"Now, come here pet," He ordered, extending an arm towards her, to which he received a panicked head shake. Hinata was seated with her arms folded over her chest and her legs folded to the side, covering what needed to be covered, if rather shoddily.

"P-please d-don't…" She pleaded shakily, her head lowered dejectedly and her cheeks burning red.

Gaara growled in annoyance, he had seen thousands of women naked in his lifetime, but he had never had to deal with such a timid virgin, usually he couldn't get the women to leave him alone.

"I said, come here. Don't disobey me," He snarled warningly.

Hinata reluctantly dropped her arms in favour of crawling towards him and stopped about a foot away. She stayed there for a few seconds, staring at the black stone bottom of the bath before she was pulled into Gaara's side and curled under a large feathery wing.

It relaxed her slightly as she was now partially hidden from Gaara's view. Gaara's arm was wrapped tightly around her ribs and prevented any sort of escape, just the way Gaara liked it.

Reaching behind him he grabbed a sponge and some of his cinnamon shampoo, he would have used Sandalwood but the bottle was in the shower and there was no way he was letting Hinata get away from him now.

Growling in annoyance at only having one arm free, he moved Hinata into the gap between his legs with her back facing him.

Opening the cap on the shampoo, he poured a large amount of shampoo into his palms before easing it into her hair, which was just reaching the top of her shoulder blades now. She stiffened the moment he touched her hair and nervously pulled her legs up to her chest, although it was a false sense of security, she felt safer in that position.

Gaara then progressed down to her ears, which he proceeded to clean just as well as he had done with her hair, although they seemed to twitch irritably away from him.

Hinata attempted to calm her breathing in the foetal position she was in, fervently hoping he would just wash her hair and leave her alone. Unfortunately that wasn't the case as he soon proceeded to curl a soapy hand around her ribs and pull her to lean back on his chest causing her face to turn an unimaginable shade of red as the entire front of her body was exposed again.

Shaking her head she used her hands to cover her breasts and pubic area and turned her body at as much of an angle as she could with his hand wrapped around her.

Gaara sighed in annoyance and lowered his face into the side of her neck, he felt like biting her again, just for being annoying but didn't want to risk her passing out again or worse.

"Here," He said, handing her a lathered up sponge, "Clean the rest yourself," He finished, reluctantly letting go of her waist and allowing her to move a few feet away.

She sat there and looked at the sponge and then up at him, as if silently asking him not to watch her. Gaara scoffed and stood up in the water.

"I'm going now, when you are done I expect you to come to me, understand?" he grumbled, obviously reluctant to leave her after what happened with Kabuto.

Hinata nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face at the depressed puppy look Gaara was wearing.

"I do not, don't make me come back in there," He threatened, meant as a joke but taken seriously by Hinata none the less.

He grabbed a large black towel off the shelf and, making his wings vanish, wrapped the towel around himself before walking out the door.

Hinata sighed in relief and turned towards Kaida, who had now reappeared, and gave him an angry pout. He had hidden as soon as the door opened and she had taken the full blame for messing up the bathroom, even though it was Kaida's fault.

"You traitor," she whispered dramatically and with her arms folded over her chest, turned away from him in an angry fashion. There was no way she was going to tell Gaara it was Kaida though, she wanted Kaida to stay with her after all.

Kaida moped sulkily to her side of the bath, his eyes large and sad and instantly melted Hinata's heart.

"Aww, it's okay I forgive you Kaida-kun," she squealed softly, cuddling Kaida into her chest and nuzzled her cheek into his.

Reluctantly she pushed Kaida away from her and washed the rest of her body with the sponge, the grazes burnt when the soap made contact with them and caused her to hiss in pain.

She decided she didn't like it when he transforms at all, he seems to have a tendency to be a little too rough with her.

She gingerly climbed out of the bath, careful not to fall or slip and grabbed the next available towel on the rack which, to her surprise, was actually white.

Seated on the bath stairs, she dried herself off with the towel and moved to stand up. She actually managed to walk a few feet before stumbling forward and luckily was able to grab the edge of the counter, close to where her new clothing was lying.

It was a white silk night dress, incredibly short as usual and had a low cut chest line. There was only a pair of panties for her to wear and she guessed it was probably around 19:00 or 20:00, she didn't want to sleep in a bra anyway. She was actually rather hungry and the last meal she had was this morning.

She blushed a light pink and shook her head, she didn't want to have to ask Gaara to feed her again, it would be disrespectful… Her stomach growled and she looked down at Kaida, who seemed to agree with being hungry. He was a growing dragon after all, she also had no idea how much he needed to be fed.

She could cope without eating until the morning but she was too kind hearted to let Kaida feel hungry. She decided she would ask him and with a determined expression on her face she got dressed into the clothing she was given, pulling her forgotten about tail through the holes.

She stood there and attempted a step forward, only to feel her legs wobble uncertainly under her weight and grabbed the counter again.

She could either call Gaara to help her or crawl to the door. She blushed again, embarrassed to ask for his help and mortified at the thought of crawling in such a short dress. She sighed in defeat and slid down to the floor with her back against the counter.

She would just wait until he comes looking for her, although she had no doubt he would get angry about her taking so long, even though it was really his fault that she couldn't walk.

Literally two minutes later the door opened and Gaara entered, looking not too happy about what she was doing.

"What are you doing sitting there? I am sure I told you to come to me when you were done," he said, kneeling down to her height and observing her crestfallen expression. Realising it was his own fault he reached out and slung his arm around her back and the other under her legs and lifted her off the ground.

"Hungry?" He asked, chuckling at the sound of her stomach growling after the question.

"K-Kaida i-is also hungry," She mumbled, looking towards the purple dragon, which upon noticing her looking, wagged his tail excitedly.

"Fine," he said, gesturing for the dragon to follow him and walked out the bathroom. He placed her on the bed and turned to leave the bedroom.

"Wait here," He said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him and heading towards the kitchens, which probably would be clean by now after his earlier 'visit'.

Hinata sat on the bed and cuddled up to Kaida, still embarrassed about what happened in the bath. She was seriously _never_ making any sort of mess again.

Soon Gaara was back in the room with a large plate of meat for Kaida and a medium sized plate of fruits, cheese and a croissant for Hinata. She blushed as he handed it to her. She felt kind of weird; shouldn't she be fetching food for him, not the other way around?

Well in his case fetching food would be impossible for Hinata; personally I couldn't imagine her catching a large human male for Gaara to feed on, ever.

"Thank y-you," she said with a nervous smile, before biting into a nectarine (not sure whether you guys have those where you live.)

He gave a slight nod before sitting on the bed next to her and resting a hand on her head; her hair was still damp and dripped down her back and into her lap at random intervals.

When she was done eating her food and Kaida was done scoffing down his she turned her head to look up at Gaara with a curious expression, wondering whether they were going to sleep already. There really wasn't too much to do around here.

"Yes we are going to bed, you need to rest after what happened earlier," He said dully, mentally ignoring that it was his fault.

"H-hai," she said cheerily, honestly she did want to go to bed, even though it was early.

She sat there awkwardly for a minute with the plates in her hand before Gaara sighed and took them from her, placing them on the dressing room table.

He came back and sat next to her before wrapping an arm around her petite waist and pulling her into his chest. He couldn't resist nuzzling his face into her neck, she just always smelt so alluring. It made him angry when he thought about how all the other demons smell the same thing and were just as attracted to her as him.

Actually it was probably dangerous for Hinata to be around demons he didn't trust, that was why she was only allowed to traverse the top 2 floors of the castle, because he knew and trusted the demons living there not to take or hurt what is his.

Gaara growled possessively and crushed her closer to him, leaning back to rest his back on his pillows. Hinata cuddled into his chest, too tired to disagree with a free heat source, it got cold at night in the desert after all.

0o0

Hinata woke up the next morning in complete shock; her hair was… brushing her waist at a length it had never been at before, how does hair grow like 4 inches in one night?! She was too shocked to even go back to sleep and Gaara had not woken up yet.

She tried to wiggle her way out of his grip, wanting to go to the bathroom, to look at her hair more than anything else really. As soon as she moved Gaara's grip tightened to a bone crushing squeeze and she backed into his chest, in an attempt to make him loosen his grip.

He was awake now and reluctantly loosened his grip on her, immediately noticing the length of her hair and cursing under his breath. He would have to start the potion from the beginning again after the last interruption and he couldn't bring Hinata into his alchemy tower, it needed to stay a secret for everyone's safety. Meaning, he had to leave her alone again.

No, he would drop her off with Naruto or Sasuke, whichever one is willing to babysit her for a few hours.

Hinata returned from the toilet a few minutes later, staring in disbelief at a strand of hair that she held between her fingers. Gaara decided he liked this hair length, it really suited her.

She was wearing a sleeveless sky blue shirt and a pair of loose fitting black pants, which she was grateful for, after wearing nothing but dresses and skirts since her arrival. Also it would be a lot easier to run if she needed to.

It was only 6am and a few hours too early to have breakfast. Kaida was sleeping at the end of the bed with his head hanging off and his tongue sticking out, lightly snoring with each breath.

Gaara climbed off the bed and walked towards Hinata who was seemingly contemplating what to do about her hair.

"Follow me," Gaara said simply, turning towards the door and walking out and a rather slow pace to allow Hinata to catch up to him. Jogging silently after him she slowed to his pace when she was beside him and looked towards her feet. She felt much stronger today than she had last night and was even able to run now.

They walked for a few minutes before coming to a stop between 2 familiar doors. Hinata looked curiously up towards Gaara who went towards Naruto's door and knocked quietly. After hearing nothing but an interrupted snore he turned towards the other door and did the same.

It opened shortly and Sasuke appeared in the doorway only to have Hinata all but shoved into his arms by an impatient Gaara.

"Look after her for me, Sasuke," he said grumpily, seemingly communicating through their eyes before Sasuke nodded, "Of course."

Sasuke backed into his room and closed the door, easily directing Hinata out of his path. He went and sat on the corner of his bed and looked towards Sakura who stared up in shock at Itachi, who had come to tease Sasuke again only a minute before.

Hinata sweat dropped when she locked eyes with Itachi and he smirked knowingly at her guilty face.

"So, Hinata-san, this is my older brother Itachi, you seem to already know each other however," he grumbled, suspiciously.

Since the day before, his brother had not stopped teasing him about keeping Sakura in his room, and having not killed her yet. He suspected that Hinata had somehow told him now that he saw how they looked at each other with recognition.

Sakura only just seemed to notice Hinata and turned her head towards her. That was when Hinata noticed the bruised puncture marks on the side of her neck and the paleness of her cheeks. While Gaara can heal with his Saliva, non-royal bloodlines cannot and often other demons also have built in venom that weakens and tracks its targets.

Hinata hoped this wasn't the case with Sakura otherwise she would be immobile for quite a while. Fortunately she seemed healthy enough to move for the moment.

"H-hi Sakura-san," Hinata said with a half-smile, suddenly feeling awkward in front of two staring Uchihas who had the most unnerving stares imaginable.

"Hinata…" She replied half-heartedly before staring down at the ground, a small smile forming on her face.

Hinata sighed exhaustedly and sat down next to Sakura who turned and held up a lock of her hair in disbelief.

"D-don't ask," Hinata said with a whine, clearly as confused about it as Sakura. Sakura just nodded her head in understanding and stared up towards Sasuke who smirked cruelly back at her.

A few minutes later the door opened and a half naked Naruto groggily stumbled into the room with a very awake Ino under his arm.

"Did you knock on my door Sasuke? Some people are trying to sleep you know, dattebayo!" He grumbled playfully before noticing the abundance of people in the room.

"Oh hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked protectively hiding Ino, who was only wearing one of his shirts away from male eyes.

"I uh, n-not s-sure," Hinata mumbled, staring curiously at Ino who had her head poking out the side of Naruto and was looking hopefully at Sakura who was staring back at her with disbelief.

Gaara sat back on the chair in his alchemy tower and started from scratch for the second time on the potion.

**I have been writing this chapter for 3 days now and my cousin has come down to visit me which equals **_**distraction,**_** anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully weren't too put out by the beginning. Please review and let me know what you think of the picture I drew for you guys so you can picture what they look like in your heads. Check my profile for a link to Deviantart for a full sized image if you would like to see it ****. Until next chapter.**


End file.
